Family Ties
by april45
Summary: Bella lobbanékony természetű, tüzes fiatal lány, aki nem ismer akadályt és mindig eléri, amit akar. De meddig képes elmenni, hogy megtalálja a bátyját, akinek létezéséről eddig nem is tudott? És ha megvan, hogyan tovább? Vajon a bátyja szeretné egyáltalán megismerni őt? Ráadásul még ott van a SHIELD, Steve, aki minden értelembe megőrjíti, és az ügynök, aki megbízik benne...
1. Chapter 1

**_Sziasztok!_**

**_Egy újabb történet és mi más is lehetne a témája, mint a Bosszúállók és Loki & OC ? :D Tudom, talán érthetetlen, hogy miért kezdek bele újabb sztoriba, amikor már 4 másikat is be kellene fejeznem, de az igazság az, hogy még rengeteg ötletem van ehhez a témához, és még az előtt le szeretném őket írni, hogy elfelejteném :) _**

**_A történetben előfordulhatnak innen-onnan kölcsön vett dolgok, de most kijelentem - csak a hivatalosság kedvéért, - hogy az ilyeneket ne birtoklom, csak felhasználom, és semmi anyagi hasznom nem származik belőle. _**

**_A történetről annyit, hogy még nem tudom, hova vezet, csak az elejét, de lesznek párosítások és forró jelenetek is benne ;) Megpróbálom majd az első részeket minél előbb felrakni, ahogy időm engedi._**

**_Mindenkinek jó olvasást! És kérlek néha dobjatok meg egy véleménnyel!_**

* * *

**1. Prológus  
**

Nagy levegőt vettem és kiléptem a Middlesbrough-i kórház fotocellás ajtaján. Lándzsaként hatolt belém a június délutáni nap fénye és pajzsként csapott meg a fülledt hőség a légkondicionált helyiségben való hosszas tartózkodásom után. Nem bántam, szerettem a napfényt és a meleget. Viszont most még ez sem tudott felvidítani. A fejemben még órákig édesanyám utolsó szavai visszhangzottak.

_- Keresd meg a bátyádat! Találd meg őt! Érzem, hogy szüksége van rád, …és neked is szükséged van rá! Habár még nem találkoztatok, a vér összeköt titeket, ezt neki is el kell fogadnia. A család, drágám… - _köhögés_ - …a család mindennél fontosabb… - _még egy_ - …És egymásnak már csak ti maradtatok… - _anya még sokáig küzdött a levegőért – _Össze kell tartanotok, bármi áron!_

_Keresd meg őt, szívem, csak ennyit kérek…_

_- Anya ne…! – _könyörögtem, de legbelül éreztem, hogy mindenképpen meg fog történni.

_- Ég veled, kicsim! Szeretlek… - _köhögés.

_- Én is szeretlek, anyu…_

_- Ne aggódj miattam, jó helyem lesz…., és egy napon majd újból találkozunk…_

_- Oh, anya…_

_- Remélem – _megint köhögött_ – remélem csak évszázadok múltán… ég veled…_

_- Ne, anya!_ – kiáltottam, de tudtam, hiába. Itt már semmit sem tehetek. Itt senki sem tehetett volna semmit. Anyu öreg volt, több mint ezer éves. Végelgyengülésben hunyt el.

Mintha csak így lett volna megírva, anya örökre lehunyta a szemeit, de csak miután mindent elmondott nekem. Ő már a végső boldogságban van, de én most élem meg a gyász és üresség legmélyét. De nem esem kétségbe, nem tehetem, mert Ő kérte tőlem. Azt kérte, keresem meg a bátyámat. Hát így fogok tenni. Erőt veszek magamon, és ha végig bőgöm is az utat, megtalálom őt! Megtalálom, bármi legyen is az ára!

* * *

A nevem Isabella Jones. Tűzdémon vagyok, démon, aki Midgardon született. Azt megmagyarázni, hogy ez miért így történt, napokba telne, de megpróbálom röviden összefoglalni.

Létezik egy távoli birodalom, egy a kozmosz kilenc világa közül. A neve Muspelssheim, a tűz és perzselő hőség hazája. Na és persze a tűzdémonoké. Onnan származok én.

Tűzdémonok, a láng gyermekeinek is neveznek minket. Ennek magyarázata nem más, minthogy ha használjuk az erőnket, bármi meggyullad, amihez a testfelületünk legkisebb része is hozzáér. Persze nem Muspellsheim-ban, ott a környezet hozzá van szokva ehhez. Bármely más világokban viszont tartanak a démonoktól, mert ugye a tűz erejét nem olyan könnyű ám visszafogni. Elég egy kis düh, izgalom, vagy szenvedély és a testük máris izzani, minden más pedig lángolni kezd, vagy pillanatok alatt szénné válik. Épp ezért a démonok ritkán járnak vendégségbe. Már persze nem az ismerkedési kedv, hanem a meghívó hiánya miatt.

Kinézetre hasonlítunk az emberekhez. A testünk formája, a magasságunk, szinte azonos a midgardiakkal, viszont a színek…a színekkel már kicsit más a helyzet. Minden muspell bőre kreol színű, vagyis nem fekete, mint a négereké, nem is kék, mint az éjelfeké, vagy a jötun-öké, de nem is hófehér, mint az elfeké, vagy néhány midgardié. Azt mondanám, hogy valahol a barna s a fehér bőr között helyezkedik el, mint a tejeskávé. Hogy világosabb, vagy sötétebb, az már sajátos, de maximum öt árnyalatnyi eltérés fedezhető fel a muspellek között. Az én bőröm a világosabb csoportba tartozik. Midgardon úgy mondanák, olyan, mint amikor egy fehér ember egy hónapot tölt el tömény napozással a tengerparton.

A hajunk sem nagyon eltérő, a tűz színeiben játszik. Minden csecsemő élénknarancssárga hajjal születik, de ez később gyakran besötétedik téglavörös, tűzvörös, bordó és hasonló árnyalatokká. Ez megint csak személytől függ, kivéve, hogy a nagyon öreg démonok haja besötétedik, barnásvörös, vagy egyenesen vörösesfekete lesz. Édesanyámé az előző volt, az én hajam pedig tűzvörös, a legélénkebb fajta.

A szemszínnel már kicsit más a helyzet. A muspellek kivétel nélkül sárga írisszel születnek, de ez heteken belül besötétül narancssárgáig. Utána általában a narancs és téglaszín közötti árnyalat alakul ki. Viszont itt a színmélység az erőt is jelképezi. Az egyszerű muspelleknek világosabb szeme van, még a nagy harcosok sokkal sötétebb árnyalattal rendelkeznek. Léteznek viszont olyan démonok, akik az átlagtól sokkal nagyobb hatalommal rendelkeznek. Őket nevezik tűzboszorkányoknak. Az ő íriszük már tűzvörös, vagy egyenesen bíborszínű.

A tűzboszorkányok, vagy tűzmágusok (a férfiakat nevezik így) örvendenek a legnagyobb tiszteletnek. A nép féli őket, és közülük kerülnek ki a vezetők is. A képességük pedig sok apróbb trükk mellett nem más, minthogy ők nemcsak meggyújtani, de eloltani is tudják a tüzet. Sokkal jelentősebb viszont, hogy ők puszta érintkezés nélkül is képesek felgyújtani, akár egy egész várost. Mondják, a tűz hatalma veszélyes dolog, épp ezért a nép nem kockáztatja meg, hogy a veszély útjába álljon.

Ha már itt tartunk, akkor a népről pár szót. A muspellek, bár lobbanékony természetükről híresek, összetartó közösség. Úgy élnek a városokban – mert Muspellsheim-ban szinte csak városok és forró pusztaságok, meg hegyvidékek találhatóak – mint egy nagy család. Ezt támasztja alá az a tény is, hogy nálunk nincsenek vezeték, csak keresztnevek. Mindenkinek egy neve van, viszont a tanács odafigyel, hogy ne legyen két azonos név az élő muspellek között. (Az én vezeték nevemet is csak a midgardi szokások miatt kaptam, bizonyos legenda beli Davy Jones után találta ki anya.)

Egy kolónia – szokták emlegetni őket az elfek. Sokat vitatkoznak, veszekednek, de ha kell, bármikor kiállnak a másikért. A család és a származás – azaz a muspell lét – számukra szent. Büszkék önmagukra, mind a tűz fiaira és leányaira. Nehezen engednek be maguk közé kívülállókat, más fajokkal nehezen barátkoznak, és általában ösztönösen ellenségesen viselkednek, de ha egy külsős mégis elnyeri egy muspell bizalmát, azt örökre a családjába fogadja és szoros barátként tekint rá. Ilyen viszont ritkán esik meg, a már korábban említett ismerkedés hiánya miatt.

Na és persze ott van a politika. Már csak faji alapokból is kiindulva a muspellek legszívesebben „lángba borítanák" az egész univerzumot. Ezt viszont az „igazságosztó" Asgard és Odin miatt nem tehetik, szóval csak egyesével támadnak a világokra néha-néha. Persze, nem ok nélkül, de ugye egy lobbanékony természetű népnek már a legkisebb beszólás is elég a teljes harckészültség elrendeléséhez.

Egyesével véve a birodalmakat: az elfek nem bírnak minket, szerintük csupán túlfűtött, önuralom-zavaros, barbár népcsoport vagyunk, ami persze nagyban cáfolható, főleg az utóbbi kijelentés. (A muspell városok legalább annyira fejlettek, mint az asgardiak, csak nagyobb hangsúlyt kapnak a vöröses árnyalatok és semmi nem ég el egy kis veszekedés eredményeképp.) Cserébe mi sem bírjuk nagyon az elfeket, szerintünk csupán kényeskedő, kontrollmániás erdőlakó manók. E kölcsönös utálatnak hála az Alfheim-mal való rövid összetűzések száma gyakori jelenségnek számít.

Az éjelfekkel már kicsit más a helyzet. Ők tulajdonképpen tesznek mindenki másra, és csak önmagukkal, a saját ki világukkal foglalkoznak. Ez kölcsönös: mi is teszünk rájuk, és ezzel nincs is semmi baj. Nem zavarjuk a másikat. Ezt az is bizonyítja, hogy Hellheim-on kívül (ami érthető), csak Svartalfheim-mal nem keveredtünk még háborúba.

Nielfheim, a köddémonok és szellemek hazája. Velük csak egyszer háborúztunk, de az is nagyon régen történt. Azóta a tűzdémonok kerülik az összetűzést. Ennek nincs is egyszerűbb magyarázata, minthogy a tűz és a köd nem éppen a legjobb párosítás, a muspellek jobban gyűlölik a párás, nedves helyeket, mintha egy folyón kell átvágniuk. (Itt megjegyezném, hogy a víz bár legyengíti a muspelleket, nem korlátozza teljesen az erejüket, a mágusokét pedig végképp nem. De a köd nagyon bosszantó tud lenni. Mi a száraz levegőt kedveljük.)

Vannheim-mal és Midgarddal szintén ritkán keveredünk háborúba, az utóbbival ez már több ezer éve nem esett meg. Vannheim-mal azért nem gyakoriak a harcok, mert a ván istenek mindent megtesznek, hogy elnyerjék a démonok jóindulatát. Ajándékokat küldenek, és minden szavukra odafigyelnek, nehogy véletlenül megharagudjunk rájuk. Aki pedig a kedvünkben jár, vagy legalábbis a legkisebb ellenszenvre sem képes, attól nehéz dolog egy hadüzenetet kicsikarni. Úgy érzem, a vánok nagyon nem szeretnének bennünket vendégül látni.

Midgarddal pedig csupán azért nem harcolnak, mert nem éri meg. A kis bolygónak semmije sincs, amire a démonoknak szüksége lenne, ráadásul a harc még a legkisebb szórakozást sem nyújtaná. Az egész bolygó leégne már a megérkezés és az első csatakiáltás pillanatában. A tűzdémonok viszont tüzes természetük mellett arról is híresek, hogy mindennél jobba szeretik a kihívásokat. Ezt Midgard, ha megfeszülne sem adhatná meg nekik, viszont Asgard és Jötunheim már igen.

Asgarddal mindenki háborúzik. Már csak ez a helyzet minden olyan birodalommal, aki az univerzum igazságosztójának képzeli magát. Egyik birodalom sem szereti, ha külsősök beleszólnak az életükbe, azt pedig végképp nem tűrik, ha a külpolitikájukba. Ezért van az, hogy ha bármely két világ hadat üzen egymásnak, Odin serege azonnal ott terem, hogy „békét" teremtsen. Ennek a mi esetünkben általában az a vége, hogy Asgardnak is hadat üzenünk. Mintha nem kapnánk velük így is elégszer össze a szabados nyelvezetüknek hála, amivel a népünket sértegetik. Még hogy igazságosztók! Csak az erejüket fitogtatják, mint mi is, viszont a különbség az, hogy mi ezt nyíltan felvállaljuk, nem bújunk „nemes" hazugságok mögé.

És végül ott van Jötunheim, a jégóriások hazája, és ha szabad így fogalmaznom, az ősellenségé. Az egyetlen birodalom, amivel egy tűzdémon még akkor sem kötne szövetséget, ha az élete múlna rajta. Ez már ösztönösen adódik abból a szerény tényből, hogy még ők hideg természetűek, ridegek és kegyetlenek, a jég és fagyurai, addig mi meleg szívűek, szenvedélyesek és családszeretőek vagyunk (kicsit sem elfogultan kijelentve) és a tüzet uraljuk, a forróságot. Ők még saját társaikat sem képesek szeretni, csupán eltűrni, elfogadni, mi viszont összetartunk. Szóval már csak a személyiségjegyeket tekintve is egymás szöges ellenségei vagyunk. Van viszont néhány irigylésre való tulajdonsága a jötunöknek. Ez pedig nem más, mint a hideg vér, a józan ész örökös megőrzése és egy ősi, szilaj erő birtoklása. Mert a fagy és a jég épp oly pusztító tud lenni, mint a tűz és perzselő forróság. Talán még pusztítóbb is, mert az érzelmeket is elpusztítja, és nem marad más utána, csak üresség és kétségbeesés. Szó, mi szó, a jötunök igazi kihívást jelentenek a népem számára, nem beszélve a gunyoros megjegyzéseikről, aminek hála velük szinte mindig hadban állunk. Talán még Asgard ellen is miattunk fordultak, mivel a kedves Odin mindig beleszól a mások dolgába.

Hát a földrajzról ennyit, most jöjjön a családom története. Az apám Drako (mint már említettem, Muspellsheim-ban csak egy név használatos, ha részletesebben akarjuk kifejezni magunkat, akkor hozzátesszük, hogy kinek a lánya vagy fia valaki). Drako volt a muspellek ötödik, és egyben leghatalmasabb uralkodója, vagy királya, ahogy Midgardon mondanák. Legendás mágiával bírt, azt mondják egyedül elbánt egy seregnyi jötunnel és még Laufey-val is megküzdött egyszer, és akkor, a mondások szerint, a jégkirály csúfosan alulmaradt. Szóval nagy uralkodó volt, a nép pedig keménysége és egoizmusa ellenére szerette őt. Szerették, mert bármit is tett, az a népéért tette, meg persze önmagáért.

Drako egy napon megismert egy tűzboszorkányt, az édesanyámat. Az édesanyám, Miranda, kivételes nő volt, az írisze bíbor színe még magával, Drakóéval is vetekedett. Drako persze rögtön elhatározta, hogy megszerzi magának a lányt, mivel Miranda volt akkoriban a legerősebb tűzboszorkány, egy király pedig csakis a legjobbat szeretné maga mellé. Miranda akkor még fiatal volt, nem vágyott a házasságra, de a családja hatására kénytelen volt belemenni. A király akaratának senki nem mondhatott ellent. Összeházasodtak és Miranda beletörődött a sorsába, elfogadta a férjét, megtanulta szeretni is, de szerelmes sosem lett belé. Gyerekük nem született évszázadokig, pedig anyám elmondása szerint „éjjel-nappal" próbálkoztak. Drako végig rendes férj volt, tisztelte a feleségét, de egy nap összevesztek. Talán a sok sikertelen próbálkozáson.

Miranda ekkor nem bírta tovább és megszökött. Időre volt szüksége. Bepótolni a szabadságot, amit oly fiatalon elvettek tőle. Céltalanul bolyongott a világok között, míg nem egy nap, a sors fintorának hála, Jötunheim-ban kötött ki. Véletlenül került oda, egy elf sereg elől menekülve. Az elfek megfelelőnek látták az alkalmat, hogy végre elégtételt vegyenek a démonokon, és ezt a királyné megölésével tervezték véghezvinni. Miranda nem tudott ennyi katonával elbánni, de mint mondtam, a jégóriások világába keveredett, és ott nem várt segítségre lelt. A jötunök elpusztították az őt üldöző elfeket, de őt nem bántották. Laufey parancsára.

A jégkirály menedéket és az élete meghagyását ajánlotta a Mirandának, cserébe pedig nem kért mást a gyönyörű nőtől, mint egyetlen éjszakát. Egy éjszakát, amikor a nő készen áll rá, utána pedig szabadon távozhat. Miranda persze vonakodott eleget tenni a kérésnek, így éveket töltött a jég országában, érdekes viszont, hogy csak kezdetben fázott. Egy idő után hozzászokott a légkörhöz és kezdte jobban megismerni a jötunöket. Úgy vélte, talán nem is annyira lelketlenek, mint gondolják róluk. Talán az ő szívükben is tűz lobog, csak azt jég falak rejtik el.

Egy különösen fagyos éjszakán történt, hogy Miranda magányosnak érezte magát, hosszú idő óta először. De nem Drako hiányzott neki, valami másra vágyott. Valakire, aki kevésbé lobbanékony, aki szilaj, hidegvérű és a szenvedélye nem ül ki az arcára, hanem lassan tör a felszínre. És a helyzet az volt, hogy Laufey már évek óta rendesen bánt a nővel. Társalogtak, elbeszélgetek, néha még nevettek is Asgard beképzeltségén és a kényeskedő elfeken. És aznap este megtörtént, a jégkirálynak kérnie sem kellett.

Nő és férfi egy rövid szóváltás után hűvös-forró szenvedéllyel fonódtak össze, aznap este a tűz és a jég eggyé vált, de nem sértették meg egymást, a bőrük nem lángolt, és nem is volt fagyos. Szenvedélyes szerelmük eredményeképp pedig Miranda méhében végre egy élet fogant. Szerelemgyerek volt ő, mert a tűzboszorkány és a jég ura azon a legendás éjjelen egymásba szerettek, és ennek a gyümölcse lett az a gyermek, akit a tűzdémonok azóta is a tűz és jég gyermekeként emlegetnek. Miranda egy év múlva fiút szült a jégkirálynak, a tűz és jég fiának adott életet.

A románcnak viszont hamar vége szakadt, mert bár Miranda még szívesen maradt volna, mennie kellett. Drako ugyanis tudomást szerzett a felesége hollétéről, és azonnal útra is kelt. A bűnnek, amit Miranda és Laufey azon az éjjel elkövettek, a nő félrelépésének, véres háború lett az eredménye. A fiút pedig ott kellett hagynia, mert bár Drako Mirandának inkább megbocsájtott, minthogy Laufey-nak adja, a fattyát legszívesebben ott helyben kivégezte volna. Miranda így könnyes szemmel és vérző szívvel vált meg elsőszülött fiától és a szívét meghódító férfitól.

Fiát Laufey-ra hagyta, aki viszont hamar meggyűlölte őt, gyűlölte, mert egyetlen szerelmére emlékeztette, aki nem lehetett az övé. Vagyis lehetett volna, de akkor a háború a két világ között örökké tartott volna. Ezt egyiken sem szerették volna, így búcsút kellett mondaniuk egymásnak. Laufey szíve ezután még keményebb lett, és senkinek nem maradt már hely benne. Dühében, miután Muspellsheim-mal lecsendesültek a dolgok, Midgardra támadott, és a kis bolygót csupán Odin közbelépése mentette meg a pusztulástól. Fiát a harcban szem elől tévesztette. De nem is nagyon bánta. Anyám később kiderítette, hogy a fiát Odin vette magához, bár azt nem tudta, hogy ő fia. Ettől kezdve egy rossz szava sem volt Asgardra.

De nem láthatta a fiát, ha Drako tudomást szerez a fiú hollétéről, biztosan megölte volna. Miranda ezt nem akarta. Férjével tovább próbálkoztak, hogy végre saját gyermekük szülessen, és egy napon, sok ezer év után, ezer évvel a fiú születése után, Miranda méhében újra élet fogant, immár törvényes férjétől, Drakotól. Egy lány, aki én voltam. De nem Muspellsheim-ban születtem, aminek oka, hogy apám még a születésem előtt elhunyt. Sok hibája volt, az igaz, de azért sajnálatra méltó, hogy nem élhette meg egyetlen gyermeke születését, ráadásul akkor, amikor Mirandát végre valami örökre hozzá kötötte volna.

A trónon a törvényeknek megfelelően a máguscsalád legidősebb tagja, az öccse, Wrolf, a nagybátyám követte. Wrolf természetesen nem űzte el anyámat, felajánlotta, hogy akár még királynéi címét is megőrizheti, de anyám visszautasította. Békés búcsúval, de távozott az országból. Az igazság az, hogy Laufey után már nem úgy tekintett Muspellsheim-ra, mint otthonára, hanem, mint egy helyre, ami miatt el kellett hagynia a fiát. És bármennyire is ez a hely volt ősei földje, minden egyes nap fájdalmas emlékeket keltett benne, így eldöntötte, hogy új életet kezd.

Jötunheim-ba nem mehetett vissza, a fiú már nem volt ott, ráadásul úgy hallotta, Laufey is rég halott. A jégóriások pedig nem látnák szívesen, ahogy az összes többi világban sem. Kivéve egyet. Midgard az egyetlen a kilenc világ közül, ami még mindig nincs tisztában a másik nyolc létezésével, következésképpen az egyetlen, ahol nem ismerik fel, ahol tényleg tiszta lappal indulhat. Úgy tervezte, hogy miután világra hoz engem, felnevel, majd felkeresi a fiát, és együtt, igazi családként fogunk élni, de a sors közbeszólt. Az ideje lejárt.

Miranda a világ legjobb édesanyja volt, szeretett engem, és szerette az embereket. Ügyesen beilleszkedett közéjük. Rájött például, hogy a másik világokban, ha nem használjuk az erőnket, az íriszünk megszűnik a tűz színeiben játszani. Az ő szeme például barna lett, az enyém pedig zöld. Közép smaragdzöld. A hajam viszont már egész kiskorom óta élénk vörös, hosszú és hullámzó, mint a lobogó tűz. Az emberek mindig kérdezték is tőle, hogy befestette- e a hajam, de persze a válasz mindig _ez a természetes színe _ volt.

Anyám sokat mesélt nekem Muspellsheim-ról, az őseink földjéről, a kilenc világról és az erőnkről. Emiatt tudom azt is, amit most elmondtam nektek. Néha még vissza is látogattunk a tűz földjére, hogy találkozhassak a nagybátyámmal, az egyetlen ottani rokonommal, mivel királyné híján unokatestvéreim még nem voltak, a nagyszüleim pedig már nem éltek. Wrolfot egész megkedveltem, de rájöttem, hogy anyám jól döntött akkor. Midgard után egyszerűen nem bírnék ott élni. És talán Wrolf is jobban díjazza a rövid látogatásokat, mint hogy az apámat játsza. Nincs szüksége rám, mint állandó felelősségre. Így anyámmal Midgardon maradtunk.

De anya, bár nem látszott rajta (a tűzdémonok még aggastyán korukban is késő-középkorú emberekhez hasonlóan néznek ki, csak a hajuk sötétedik), nagyon idős volt. Már nem tudta megkeresni a fiát, és ami azt illeti nagyon sokáig nem is beszélt róla. A megfelelő időt várta, de azt már ne élte meg, így a halálos ágyán osztotta meg velem a történet ezen részét. Elmondta, hogy van egy bátyám, egy féltestvérem, aki bár nem törvényes gyereke, mégis szerelemből fogant. Elmondta, hogy még így is, hogy nem látta felnőni, mennyire szereti.

Azt mondta, bár csak félig a testvérem, a vér így is kötelez, hogy még így is egy család vagyunk és össze kell tartanunk. Kicsit féltékeny is voltam erre a fiúra, hiszen ő, mint már említettem, szerelemből fogant, én meg szinte csak kötelességből, de persze ki vallaná be ezt a haldokló édesanyjának? Meg ott van a tény, hogy anya ettől függetlenül szeretett engem. És ezért tartozom neki ennyivel. Tartozom azzal, hogy megkeresem a fiát, és elmondom neki, hogy az édesanyja már nem él, de amíg élt, fáradhatatlanul szerette őt.

Szóval ennyi lenne a történet, a legrövidebb változatban. Most húsz éves vagyok, de a tinédzser életemet nem részletezném. A lényeg, hogy a muspellek 25 éves korukig úgy öregednek, mint az emberek, majd az egész lelassul, és még évszázadok után is huszonévesnek néznek majd ki. Ezt is úgymond a tűz hatalmával magyarázzák. Szóval eddig egy átlagos brit tinédzser életét éltem, mert anyu egy North Yorkshire-i angol kis városba költözött. Elvégeztem a gimit és a Cambridge-i egyetemen tanultam informatikát és matematikát. Nemrég viszont otthagytam az egyetemet, hazajöttem anyához, és mint kiderült, már nem mehetek vissza. Más dolgom van.

* * *

Nem sok nyom van, amin elindulhatok. Annyit tudok csupán, hogy a féltestvérem, a bátyám Asgardba került. Nem tudom, hogy néz ki, nem tudom, használja-e akár a tűz, akár a jég erejét, még abban sem lehetek biztos, hogy életben van-e egyáltalán. Ő biztos nem tud rólam, még az is lehet, hogy látni sem akar majd. Csak két dolog biztos. Az egyik, hogy én viszont látni akarom őt. A másik pedig, hogy Miranda és Laufey közösen választottak nevet a fiuknak. Egy egyszerű és kedves nevet. Loki. Így hívják a bátyámat. Legalábbis így nevezték el akkor.

...


	2. Chapter 2

**2. A SHIELD- művelet**

Szorgalmasan böngésztem a Google-t és még mindig nem tudtam, mit higgyek. Hogy is kerülhette el a figyelmemet? Hiszen a név olyan ismerősen csengett. Eddig sosem merültem el a midgardi mitológiában. Nem volt rá szükségem, mert én már kezdettől fogva ismertem az igazságot. De azért egy-két dolog innen-onnan megragadt.

„Loki, az ármányosság, a trükkök és hazugságok istene", „mágiahasználó isten", aki „Asgardban él", de állítólag „a déróriásoktól származik"…dér-jég, talán csak megfogalmazás kérdése. Huh, nem is hittem volna, hogy a bátyám ilyen híres, hogy még Midgardon is tudják, kicsoda. De sokkal inkább hírhedt. Ez nem jó jel. Az én bátyámnak jólelkűnek kellene lennie, már csak azért is, mert félig tűdémon ő is. És itt is van: „Loki, a skandináv tűzisten". Miért pont a skandinávok hibáztak rá a lényegre? Na, mindegy!

De biztos, hogy ez a Loki, az a Loki? Anya azt mondta, ezt a nevet ők találták ki, hogy akkor egyedi volt mind a kilenc világban. Kicsi az esélye, hogy az emberek csak úgy kitaláltak egy ugyan ilyen nevet. Nem, ez biztosan ő lesz! Jól van, tehát akkor a bátyám járt már itt…ezer éve. Huh, arról már lekéstem. A francba, muszáj lesz elmennem Asgardba! Pedig nem akartam. Ott nem látják a magamfajtát szívesen, de persze azonnal felismerik.

Azt vajon tudják, hogy Loki félig muspell? Biztosan nem, hiszen anyáról még Odin sem tud, Loki pedig valószínűleg nem úgy használja a tüzet, ahogy mi. Mert ha úgy használná, akkor tudnák, és akkor valószínűleg már rég kidobták volna. Hogy fogom így elmondani neki? Lehet, hogy szeret ott élni, én meg veszélybe sodrom a lakhatási engedélyét…? De nem számít. Meg kell tudnia és kész!

**...&...**

- Ez meg mi a szar?! – kaptam fel a fejem. Sci-fi megy a tv-ben? Mintha New York lenne, és valami űrlények özönlenék el a várost. Micsoda baromság. Ha létezik is élet a kilenc világon kívül, mégis honnan tudnák a filmrendezők, hogy hogyan néznek ki?! – Jesszus! – kiáltottam fel újra – Hiszen ez a BBC! Nem lehet…

Tovább veszem a tv-t. Szinte minden csatornán ez megy. _Most csak álmodom, vagy ez tényleg megtörténik?!_ Végül a CNN-en állapodom meg. Végül is helyi adó. A riporter valami inter galaktikus átjáróról és robotszörnyekről hadovál. Az egyikük meg is támadta. Most az operatőr következik. Megszakad a kép. Remegve ültem a kanapén és összehúztam magam.

Tehát igazak a pletykák a Hadvezérről, aki a világokon kívülről származik, és akit nagyon régen Odin elüldözött. Most valószínűleg visszatér bosszút állni. Még egy dolog, amit Odin elcseszett. _Miért nem ölte meg, amikor lehetősége volt rá?!_ Ekkor eszembe jutott.

Hiszen én nem vagyok akárki. Drako és Miranda lánya vagyok, szintén tűzboszorkány, a szemem pedig már évek óta tűzvörös. Anyával tűzföldén még gyakoroltunk is, azt mondta, egy napon még nála is erősebb leszek. Mit nekem akkor ez a hadvezér? Megvédem én magam! – határoztam el.

Ekkor visszajött a kép, egy másik csatornán.

- _Most kaptuk a hírt, hogy az idegen sereg vezetője állítólag a nemrég a földre látogatott skandináv isten, Thor öccse, Loki, aki eltökélte, hogy uralma alá hajtja az emberiséget…_ - Mi a franc?! LOKI?! Mit keres ő itt?! És miért akarná a bátyám elfoglalni a földet? Ez abszurd, nem akarom elhinni! És mi az, hogy Thor öccse?! Lokinak ő biztos nem rokona. Talán pont azért akadt így ki, mert megtudta, hogy a családja, nem az igazi családja?!

Ez esetben épp ideje New York-ba látogatnom! Bármilyen gonosznak is tűnik a bátyám jelenleg, meg kell tudnia az igazságot! Indulok New York-ba! – döntöttem el. Már foglaltam is volna le a repülőjegyet a neten, de feltűnt, hogy az összes járatot törölték. Hát persze, hiszen „világvége" van – esett le. Ebből a kis brit egérlyukból meg még segíteni sem tudok.

Bár tűkön ültem, be kellett érnem a tv-vel. Egyszer mutatták Lokit is. Sikerült egy pillanatra közelebbről megszemlélnem. Magas, szikár test Asgardi öltözékben (erről még anyu mesélt), fekete haj, kék szem – de milyen ragyogó kék szemek, és férfias vonások. A bátyám meglehetősen vonzó és jóképű férfinak hatott, ami ösztönösen büszkévé tett. Csak egy gond volt: Épp most készült elfoglalni a világot, ahol élek! Most mit mondjak? A tűz és jég fia nagy dolgokra hivatott. De azért ezt mégse kéne. Mi muspellek nem tennénk ilyet! Mi csak odasózunk, esetleg hozunk valami hadizsákmányt és már megyünk is. Mit érnénk egy másik világgal? Másrészt: honnan van ez az idegen sereg? Talán a Hadvezérnek dolgozik?! Ez már tényleg túl sok lenne. Azt még elfogadom, hogy a bátyám hatalommániás, de hogy elárulná a világainkat? Nem, az kizárt. Ki kell derítenem, miért teszi…

Tovább bámultam a képernyőt. Valami csapat küzdött a betolakodók ellen. Mint később kiderült, Bosszúállók volt a nevük. Végül az átjáró, ahonnan a szörnyek özönlöttek bezárult és a csapat győzött. Midgard megmenekült, még mielőtt a minden lében kanál Asgard a segítségére sietett volna. „Juhú!" De talán egy kicsit mégis szerepelt. Hiszen itt van Thor is, a villámok istene! Róla is anya mesélt.

Hát a bátyám nem semmi! Egy áz isten, egy zöld mutáns, egy csúcstechnológiás páncél és még három szupererővel rendelkező midgardi kellett hozzá, hogy lefegyverezzék. Minden elismerésem… – jegyeztem meg, elutasítva, hogy belegondoljak, mekkora kárt okozott Midgardnak. Hiszen a család az első, és nekem most már ő a családom. Nem az emberek, ők sosem voltak és nem is lesznek azok. Ők csak a szomszédok, akiket elviselek. Bár őszintén sajnáltam az áldozatokat, leginkább mégis az izgatott, hogyan találkozhatnék Vele. Lokival.

A repülőjegyemre még két hetet kellett várnom. Az első gép egy hét múlva indult az államokba, de persze a New York-i gépekre már minden hely betelt egy hónappal előre, az emberek nevetséges katasztrófaturizmusa végett. Így egy San Francisco-i géppel mentem, ami Londonból indult, majd mivel az onnan New York-ba induló gépek szintén telítve voltak, úgy döntöttem a hagyományos módot választom.

Egy kis ország nézéssel egybekötve átvonatoztam, illetve átautóztam az államokon a nyugati parttól a keletiig. Még San Francisco-ban összefutottam három sráccal, akik Kansas City-be tartottak és felajánlották, hogy elvisznek addig. A terepjáróban kényelmesen elfértünk, és egész jó társaság voltak. Még pénzt sem kértek, csak egy telefonszámot. Talán a tüzes szépségemnek nem tudtak ellenállni, hm… Átautóztunk Kalifornián, Nevadán, Utah-on, Colorado-n és Kansas-on. Olyan igazi filmbe illő amerikai kocsi túra volt. Esténként megszálltunk egy-egy motelban és ittunk, meg táncoltunk a legközelebbi bárban. Jó szórakozás volt. Még Denvert is útba ejtettük és megnéztünk egy igazi focimeccset. Yeah, életem első focimeccse!

Kansas City-ben elbúcsúztam a srácoktól, és miután „megígértem", hogy még találkozunk, folytattam az transzkontinentális vándorlásom. Missouri-ban vonatra szálltam, majd még Dayton-ban (Ohio) át kellett szállnom, végül Pennsylvania-ban buszra szálltam. Harrisburgból csak egy nap múlva indult volna tovább a vonat, busszal pedig ugyanannyi a táv, szóval nem volt kedvem várni. Még egy napig buszoztam, majd megérkeztem. Hihetetlen ez a hely! A busz Manhattan-be rakott le, de az egész város akkora, mint egy angol megye!

De sajnos hiába jöttem ide! A csata már rég véget ért, több, mint egy hónapja, és Lokinak semmi nyoma. Sebaj! – gondoltam. Majd kitalálok valamit! Azt tudni kell rólam, hogy nem szokásom egykönnyen kétségbe esni. Ha nem úgy alakulnak a dolgok, ahogy terveztem, hát megoldom máshogy. Egy biztos: én sosem adom fel, mindig elérem, amit akarok! Most sem lesz ez másképp.

Például ott vannak a bosszúállók. Talán, ha felkutatom őket, akkor közelebb kerülök a bátyámhoz. Kivettem egy hotelszobát és újra a netet bújtam. Ez van, kocka vagyok, nem hiába tanulok/tanultam informatikát. Szóval valami szerencse folytán ráakadtam valami bosszúállókkal kapcsolatosra. Valami állam fölötti, „titkos" nemzetbiztonsági és még miegymás szervezetre. Úgy tűnt, ez szervezte a csapatot. De mi is ez a szervezet?

**S**trategic **H**azard **I**ntervention, **E**spionage and **L**ogistics **D**irectorate (_Stratégiai Veszélyelhárítás, Logisztikai és Hírszerzési Igazgatóság)_ – Hm…ez komolynak tűnik. Szóval ők azok, akik Midgard igazságszolgáltatásának hiszik magukat. De vajon van-e valami az adatbázisukban Lokiról? Tehetségemnek hála gyorsan feltörtem a biztonsági rendszert, de nem sok mindent találtam. Pár képet és néhány adatot csupán holmi Tesseract-ról, mágikus lándzsáról és a bosszúállók tagjairól. De Lokiról néhány gyenge felbontású kép és a Thor által adott leírás volt csak, miszerint a bátyám ravasz, aljas, hideg, kegyetlen, bármire képes…és így tovább. Ezt nem akartam elhinni.

Szóval tovább kerestem, de semmi. Nem írták, hová ment, vagy hova vitték. Hát jó – döntöttem el. Ha nem megy a hegy Mohamedhez, akkor Mohamed megy a hegyhez, azaz jelen esetben, ha nem jönnek maguktól az információk, akkor kénytelen leszek én magam utána járni a dolgoknak!

De azért mégse toppanhatok csak úgy be a SHIELD bázisára, hogy _bocsika, de az a fickó, aki nemrég le akarta igázni a világotokat, az a félig jötun, félig muspell bátyám, és nagyon szeretném őt megismerni, szóval elárulnátok, hogy merre találom most? _Ekkor valószínűleg azonnal börtönbe zárnának engem is, vagy erőszakkal kivallatnának. Ez persze nem jönne össze nekik, mert egyrészt, én sem tudok többet, mint ők, másrészt, biztosan nem hagynám magam! Viszont tudom, hogy megy ez az ilyen szervezeteknél. Ha megtudják, ki vagyok, főleg hogy kinek a húga, akkor biztos összetűzésbe kerülök velük, és nekem a bátyámmal ellentétben nincs ínyemre most embereket ölni. Na meg így Hozzá sem jutnék közelebb. Szóval kell valami jó terv…

És meg is van! Ez a szervezet úgy tűnik, szereti a különleges embereket. Szereti őket irányítani. Hát akkor mi lenne, ha magamra vonnám kicsit a figyelmüket? Már persze nem komolyan, csak annyira, hogy állást ajánljanak. Alkalmazottként több mindent tudhatok meg, ráadásul a legbizalmasabb ügyekbe is belátást nyerhetek. Továbbá megismerem azokat, akik veszélyt jelenthetnek rám itt Midgardon. Tiszta multifunkci! És ha jól látom, üresedés van a bosszúállók helyén – szerencse - , mivel Thor már nem tartózkodik itt. Miért is tenné? Az Asgardiak mindig sietnek haza az „örök birodalomba" apucihoz. Na, jó, elég a gúnyolódásból, és munkára!

Nem kellett sokáig keresgélnem. Pennsylvania-ban a hírek szerint hatalmas erdő- és bozóttűz ütött ki. Már több, mint három négyzetkilométer erdő esett a lángok martalékául és a tűz vészesen terjedt tovább Scranton városa felé. A tűzoltók tehetetlenek ebben a nyári hőségben. Harminc fok van, és ennél szárazabb még sosem volt az idő. Én persze élveztem ezt, de a jenkik már kevésbé, a száraz bozót öngyulladását is tekintve.

Szóval újra elindultam, de mire odaértem, fél napba telt, már tíz négyzetkilométer volt a tűz által birtokba vett terület és a várostól már negyed mérföldre méteres lángok cikáztak. A lakosságot nem sikerült idejében kitelepíteni. Na, talán még hős is leszek – gondoltam. Hát akkor gyerünk! Muspellsheim pusztáin gyakorolva már tízszer ekkora, és sokkalta erősebb tüzet is sikerült eloltanom, ez is menni fog! De remélem cserébe a SHIELD figyelmét is felkeltem egy kicsit – vigyorodtam el. Ekkor megláttam a CNN stábját a város szélén, ahogy a helyzetről tudósítanak. Jó ötletem támadt: nem árt, ha kicsit rásegítünk a sorsra.

A szituációhoz nem illő könnyedséggel odasétáltam a stábhoz és az épp szünet tartó riporternőhöz léptem, majd meglepetésére e fülébe súgtam.

- Ha valami szenzációsat akar látni, akkor figyeljen. De ha szeretne némi fizetésemelést is mellé, akkor nyugodtan vegye is fel és adja le élőben!

- Maga meg miről beszél, kisasszony? – kérdezte értetlenül.

- Csak vegye fel! Nem bánja meg – tettem még hozzá sejtelmes vigyorral, majd elindultam a lángok irányába. Rémülten nézett utánam.

- Mégis mire készül, kisasszony? – kiáltott utánam végre szóhoz jutva, de akkor már majdnem félúton voltam a lángok és a város között.

- Csak azt teszem, amihez legjobban értek! – jelentettem ki könnyedén.

- De mégis…?!

- Hol marad már az a kamera? – kérdeztem rá. A magabiztosságom úgy tűnik, hatást gyakorolt rá, mert azonnal odaszólt az embereinek, hogy készítsék a kamerát. – Helyes! – mondtam végül, és tovább indultam. Pár perc múlva, amikor már csak lépések választottak el a lángoktól, elindult a felvétel.

Most jövök én! Már úgy is rég használtam az erőm, itt az ideje! Besétáltam a tűzbe, hogy egy kis kezdő löketet adjon. Kellemes meleget és bizsergést éreztem, mint mindig ilyenkor. A tűz nekünk nem árt, sőt erősebbé tesz. Éreztem, ahogy a testem átjárja az energia, és a bőrömön halvány vöröses árnyalat uralkodik el. Az íriszem már biztosan vörösen ragyogott. Ekkor megpróbáltam elvonni az energiát a tűztől, hogy az elaludjon. Könnyebb volt, mint korábban. Szó szerin, csak egyet gondoltam, és harminc méteres körzetemben kialudt a tűz. Ekkor megfordultam és démon alakomban belevigyorogtam a messzi kamerába, amiről tudtam, hogy rám fókuszál. Ha a szemem nem is, a vöröses bőr és a lángolóan vörös hajam biztosan felkeltik majd a figyelmet.

Megfordultam és befejeztem, amit elkezdtem. A tűz folyamatosan hunyt ki. Először a város környékére, majd egyre messzebbre koncentráltam, végül már a távoli dombokon is csak elszenesedett fák és bokrok maradtak. Nem láttam be az egész területet, de éreztem, hogy a tűz elmúlt. Két perc alatt vetettem véget több, mint tíz négyzetkilométer bozóttűznek. Ha ez nem kelti fel a SHIELD figyelmét, akkor semmi.

Az emberek a kameránál és a város szélén sugdolózni kezdtek, majd éljeneztek, de amikor látták, hogy nem érdekelnek, csak tovább sugdolóztak. Én nagy nyugodtan leültem a kiégett mező közepére és nagyot sóhajtottam. Viszlát inkognitó – gondoltam. Nem kellett sokáig várnom. Fél óra múlva egy nagy, fekete helikopter szállt le a leégett fűre, vagy harminc méterre tőlem. A _biztonsági távolságra_ gondolom. A gépből egy középmagas, sötét öltönyt és napszemüveget viselő, sötétszőke hajú ügynök lépett elő. Elindult felém és még vagy hat kommandós követte. Hmm, jó kis díszkíséretet kapok. Pedig azt hittem, a meleg fogadtatás csak nálunk divat.

A kis csapat, az ügynökkel az élen egyre közelebb ért. Én megfelelőnek találva az alkalmat feltápászkodtam, erre a csávók rám emelték a fegyvereiket.

- Csak nyugalom – intette őket az öltönyös, majd néhány lépés után, úgy öt méter lehet köztünk, megállt velem szembe. Levette a napszemüvegét, amolyan, James Bond-os mozdulattal, majd a zakója zsebébe ejtette, végül rám emelte a tekintetét. Világoskék szemeiben kíváncsiság és határozottság ült. Ő nem remegett, mint az emberei. – Üdvözlöm. Phil Coulson ügynök vagyok…! – szólított meg hivatalos hangon.

- Szóval Phil – mosolygok rá, amin kicsit megdöbben, - a SHIELD-től, ugye?

- Ez lett volna a második mondatom… de honnan tudja?! - csodálkozott.

- Már vártam magukra – jegyeztem meg, odafigyelve, hogy bár legbelül azért izgultam, és kissé féltem is, a hangom könnyednek és magabiztosnak hasson.

- Oh, valóban? – kérdezte kíváncsian méregetve.

- Mi másért koptatnám itt a seggem már vagy harminc perce? – tettem fel a költői kérdést. Úgy tűnt, Phil nagyon nem tud hova tenni. Talán elgondolkozott, hogy most vajon miként folytassa az előre eltervezett beszédet. Végül egyszerűen csak folytatta, lenyűgöző természetességgel.

- És önben kit tisztelhetek, kisasszony?

Egyre jobban bírom ezt a palit! Izgalmas személyiségnek tűnik, ráadásul érti a dolgát. Nem retten meg tőlem és nem is hagyja összezavarni magát. Szeretem a határozott férfiakat, hm…

- Isabella Jones – válaszoltam tömören, majd kezet nyújtottam felé. Kezdetben hezitált, de mint sejtettem, végül elfogadta. Közelebb lépett és kezet ráztunk. Ekkor tűnt csak fel, hogy egyforma magasak vagyunk. A szorítása erőteljes és magabiztos volt. Talán sokkal jobb erőnlétben van, mint ahogy azt az öltönye látni engedi…

- Nos, miss Jones… - kezdte újra a hivatalos szöveget, amit ki nem állhatok..

- Csak Bella, vagy Izzy, ha az jobban tetszik!

- Bella! Meg kell kérnem, hogy tartson velünk a központba! Az igazgató látni óhajtja! – Király! Máris a nagykutyával vagyok hivatalos egy találkára. Nem is rossz! De azért kicsit még feszegetem a határaimat, csak a szórakozás kedvéért. Meg hogy tudják, velem nem lehet szórakozni. Azért megyek, mert én úgy akarom, nem pedig azért, mert ők akarják!

- Kicsit sűrű a programom mostanában… - Phil felvonta a szemöldökét. – Mit szólna, ha azt kérném, halasszuk el ezt a találkát? – Kíváncsian vártam a reakciót. Az emberei szorosabbra fogták a fegyvereiket, de ő újból leintette őket.

- Kisasszony…Bella! Ha nem tart önként velünk, akkor kénytelen leszek erőszakot alkalmazni!

- Erőszakot, hm. Ez nem hangzik jól… - somolyogtam.

- Bella, kérem, működjön együtt!

- Nos, ha már ilyen szépen kéri, akkor talán átvariálhatnám a mai napirendemet…

- A saját érdekekében, ez lenne a legjobb! – Phil nem adja ám olcsón. Ő nem fog hálálkodni, amiért együttműködöm, de eléri, hogy én se legyek hálás, ha nem teszem. Határozott jellem, de azért én sem vagyok olyan könnyen kapható…

- Hát ha már rólam van szó… - jelentettem ki – induljunk! – Phil bólintott és intett az embereinek, akik erre körbe vettek. Erről nem volt szó! Ketten lefogtak és egy harmadik valami fémet próbált hátulról a csuklómra húzni. Persze én sem voltam rest! Kikaptam a bilincset a pali kezéből, majd jól oldalba öklöztem az engem lefogókat, a bilincses csávót pedig megfordulva odébb löktem. Azt talán még nem említettem, hogy mivel tűzdémon vagyok, legalább tízszer erősebb vagyok az átlagembereknél. Meg anyával gyakoroltunk is egy kis harcművészetet.

Szóval a két oldalsó morogva dőlt el a földön, a hátulsó meg öt métert repült és szétterült a mezőn. Hupsz, talán kicsit erős voltam! A maradék ember most már fejmagasságban tartotta a fegyvereit, de én nem féltem. Phil-re néztem, és megpörgettem a bilincset az ujjaimon.

- Sajnálom, de én nem vagyok az a fajta nő, akit megvehetnek holmi ékszerekkel. A helyzet az, hogy kiver a víz a bizsuktól, az efféle – nézek a bilincsre – ocsmány fukszokat pedig egyenesen ki nem állhatom!

Phil még mindig nem döntött úgy, hogy elveszíti a magabiztosságát. Imádom! Igazi kihívás, ahogy mi szeretjük. Bár ő valószínűleg egyre kevésbé kedvel engem.

- Kisasszony…!

- Bella!

- Ez csak kötelező óvintézkedés! Kérem, ne ellenkezzen!

- Oh, eszemben sincs! Csak visszautasítom ezt a gyönyörűt – pörgettem meg újra a bilincset. – Nem meg a hajamhoz…

- Utoljára figyelmeztetem. Tegye, amit mondok, és…

- Tényleg így szeretné elintézni? – mosolyogtam, majd a földre dobtam a bilincset. – Hát akkor figyeljen, mi történik, ha felbosszantanak! – Gyanúsan méregetett engem és a fémkarikákat. A kezembe fókuszáltam az erőmet, majd hagytam, hogy a karom fel izzon, a szemem pedig félig átvegye a vörös színt. Most mintha már sikerült volna kissé megingatnom.

A bilincs fölé emeltem a kezem és koncentráltam. A fém pillanatok alatt megolvadt és elfolyósodott, majd göcsörtös, bilincsre távolról sem emlékeztető formában szilárdult meg. Phil uralkodni próbált magán, de látszott rajta, hogy ez már neki is sok volt. Hátrált pár lépést.

- Nos, most láthatta, mi történik azzal, aki felidegesít! Nem csak eloltani tudom a tüzet! – Felé rúgtam a fémcsomót, ami pont a lábai előtt állt meg. Phil viszont nem ugrott meg. Bátor. – Láthatja, hogy nem állna jól önnek ez a stílus – mutattam a bilincs maradékára.

- Tényleg nem – értett egyet. – Most pedig indulhatnánk végre? – kérdezte, mint ha mi sem történt volna. – Az én időm drága, ahogy az a bilincs is az volt!

Ez kissé meglepett. Leolvasta volna az arcomról, hogy valójában nem áll szándékomban komolyabban ártani nekik? Elképesztő ez a pali! A könyörgés úgy tűnik, most elmarad. Na mindegy! Hagy legyen egy szép napja! Vállat vontam és elindultam az ügynök felé.

- Akkor ne is vesztegessük tovább! – jelentettem ki, és elsétálva Phil mellett, akit így megint sikerült meglepnem, a gép felé indultam. Némán bámult utánam. – Mi van, gyökeret eresztett? – gúnyolódtam. Ekkor az emberei ott termettek mellettem és „felkísértek" a gépre. Oh, hát azok a fránya rendszabályok, esett le. – Díszkíséret, hm – vontam újból vállat, de nem ellenkeztem tovább. Phil már nem ragaszkodott a bilincshez.

**...&...**

A gépen Phil mellett kaptam helyet, rögön a pilóta mögött ültünk. Egy ideig egyiken sem szólaltunk meg, majd úgy döntöttem, ideje lenne megtörni a csendet.

- Nem baj, ha tegeződünk? – kérdeztem. Vállat vont, bár ez inkább volt barátságos vállrántás, mint olyan flegma és közömbös. – Nincs véletlenül nálad egy üveg ásványvíz? – kérdeztem. Hátrahajolt az embereihez, majd nemsokára egy bontatlan palack vizet nyújtott felém. – Köszönöm! – kaptam ki a kezéből, és kiittam a felét. – Hm – gondolkoztam el, mire rám nézett. – Hatalmas ékszer, díszkíséret testőrökből, ingyen fuvar, és még itallal is kínálsz… Te imponálni akarsz nekem, Phil?

Phil nagyot nézett. Ha egy rajzfilmben lettünk volna, az álla már rég a földet súrolná.

- Csak viccelek! – nyugtattam, mert láthatóan végre a torkán akasztottam a szót. – Bár egyébként nem bánnám – jegyeztem meg. – Hízelgő lenne…

Phil nem bírta tovább és elnevette magát. Talán sosem esett még meg vele ilyesmi szolgálatban. Én meg csak elmosolyodtam.

- Érdekes egy lány vagy te, Bella – jegyezte meg végül. A hangja már egész kedves volt, nem idegesítően távolságtartó.

- Köszönöm a bókot! – vigyorogtam rá. A szemében is már sokkal inkább barátságosság, mintsem az a komoly hivatalosság csillogott. Végül is ezt akartam elérni, hogy kissé összemelegedjünk. Nem bírom a hivatalos légkört! Meg persze, ha csak egy „ügyfél"-ként bánnak velem.

- És, mond csak, Bella? – kérdezte. – Honnan származol? – Biztosan kötelező feltennie ezeket a kérdéseket, de most nem bántam, mert, bár komoly, de még mindig kedves hangon kérdezte.

- Angliából, nagy Britanniából – magyaráztam. A tüzesebb igazságot elég, ha később tudja meg. – Édesanyámmal North Yorkshire-ben éltünk egy ideig, majd én egyetemre mentem…

- Szóval brit vagy? – szűrte le a lényeget. Vállat vonva bólintottam. Itt igen. – Hát a haj és szemszín még stimmel is – jegyezte meg. – De a bőrszín… - nem mondta tovább, ami egyértelmű volt. A bőröm színe olyan, mint egy túlszolizott angolé. - …tulajdonképpen illik hozzád – döntötte el. Őszintének tűnt.

- Ha azt állítom, hogy ez az eredeti bőrszínem, ahogy a hajam is eredetileg ennyire vörös, akkor elhiszed? – Megrázta a fejét. – Akkor festetem a hajam, és hetente járok szoliba – hazudtam a kedvéért, de talán pont ezzel győztem meg, hogy ez bizony az eredeti színpaletta.

- Jól áll neked – jegyezte meg. – A sötétebb bőr szépen kiemeli a szemed színét…

- Csak nem így akarsz bevágódni nálam, Phil? – kérdeztem vigyorogva, mire ő is elmosolyodott.

- Most lebuktam… - vallotta be. Rajtam volt a sor, hogy elnevessem magam.

**...**

- Tanulsz még? – kérdezett tovább. Ez volt az a kérdés, amit az életkorom helyett tett fel, nehogy még megsértődjek.

- Cambridge-ben tanultam idáig, de ott kellett hagynom…

- Túl nehéz volt? – kérdezte.

- Nem, dehogy – ellenkeztem. – Imádtam! De másképp alakultak a dolgok…

- Mi történt? – Elkomorodtam, ami neki is feltűnt. Így még jobban magamra vontam a figyelmét.

- Édesanyám egy hónapja elhunyt…

- Sajnálom, ...részvétem – Phil ezt olyan együtt érzéssel mondta, amire nem számítottam tőle. Ez jól esett. A karfán pihenő kezemre tette az övét. Ez már azért meglepett. Nem hittem volna, hogy képes ennyire kilépni a hivatalos keretek közül.

- Ne sajnáld – mondtam végül. – Idős volt, az ő ideje már lejárt. Most már jó helyen van – jelentettem ki, de a végén elcsuklott a hangom. A francba!

Phil továbbra is az enyémen tartotta a kezét. Ez aranyos, de... egyáltalán nem fél tőlem? – csodálkoztam.

- Már ennyire idős lett volna? – kérdezte együtt érzően méricskélve.

- Húsz éves vagyok – enyhítettem a kíváncsiságán, amiért hálás pillantással ajándékozott meg. – De anya sokkal idősebb volt nálam…

- Mennyivel? – faggatott tovább.

- Ha azt mondom, hogy több ezer évvel, elhiszed?

- Nem igazán – rázta a fejét.

- Akkor nyolcvan volt.

- Még így is szokatlan…

- Hetven.

- Miért érzem úgy, hogy nem mondasz igazat?

- Mert az igazságot nem hitted el!

…

- És mit tanultál? – érdeklődött tovább Phil. Gyakorlott vallató, az biztos. Úgy faggat ki az életem minden részletéről, hogy fel sem tűnik. De azért a lényeges dolgokat nem tudta kiszedni belőlem. Azt csak akkor mondom el, ha úgy akarom.

- Informatikát és matematikát.

- Mindig is csodáltam a nőket, akik a tudományok terén jelesednek.

- Pedig vagyunk egy páran – jegyeztem meg. – És most rajtam a sor!

- Ezt hogy érted? – csodálkozott.

- Most én kérdezek! – Megvonta a vállát és elmosolyodott.

- Végül is, ez így fair!

- Van barátnőd, Phil?

...

**...&...**

Megérkeztünk a központba. A gép leszállt egy óriási anyahajóra az óceánon, én pedig csak ámultam-bámultam a helikopter ajtajában. Phil karon ragadott és magával húzott befelé. Mást biztosan minimum egy jobb horoggal jutalmaztam volna egy ilyen fajta megnyilvánulásért, de Phil más volt. Az úton eléggé összemelegedtünk, mármint barátilag (már nem kezel bűnözőként). Egy baráttól pedig még el-eltűri az ember…démon az ilyesmit.

Phil még nem is sejti, hogy egy démon bizalmát sikerült elnyernie. Szerencsés fickó… De csak magának és a kivételes személyiségének köszönheti! Az, hogy olyan együtt érző volt édesanyámmal, később pedig többször is megnevettetett, sokat számított.

Vajon ő is megbízik bennem? – kérdeztem magamtól. Vagy neki ehhez több idő kell? A midgardiaknak általában több időre van szüksége egy ilyen érzelem kialakításához. Mi lobbanékonyak vagyunk: vagy azonnal megkedvelünk valakit, vagy nem. Nincs középút! Ösztönösen megérezzük, hogy ki a barát, az ellenség, vagy az egyszerű „szomszéd", akivel marad a közömbösség. Muspelssheim-ban az előbbi a leggyakoribb, máshol az utóbbi.

- Gyere, Fury már vár téged! – tárta ki nekem a bejárati fémajtót. Szóval Fury-nak hívják a csókát. Jó tudni!

A folyosó végénél Phil már elengedte a karom, nehogy még valaki félreértse (mivel barátnője egyébként nincs, ahogy megtudtam). Meg úgy vélte, nem szeretem, ha ráncigálnak, amiben igaza volt. Egy tágas, fényes és számítógépekkel teli helyiségbe vezetett. Igazi meseország – sóhajtottam – de most nem ezért vagyok itt!

Az emberek azonnal felkapták a fejüket, biztos a magassarkúm kopogására. Talán még nem is említettem, hogy a mai alkalom kedvéért kicsit kiöltöztem. Fekete, tapadós, de kényelmes bőrnadrágot, egy közepes sarkú, szexi fekete cipőt, és egy szintén testhez álló, fekete csőtopot húztam magamra, fölé pedig egy fekete bőrdzseki, kicipzározva. A midgardiakhoz képest csinos, nyúlánk alakom volt, szóval jól néztem ki. Phil viszont csodálkozott, hogy miért nem sülök meg így nyáron. Ő persze nem tudja, hogy a tűz leánya vagyok. Imádom a meleget.

Akkor megláttam az igazgatót. Egy magas, erő testalkatú, fekete férfi, aki hosszú, fekete bőrkabátot viselt, és eddig háttal állt nekünk, a képernyőket bámulva. Úgy éreztem, már tudja, hogy itt vagyunk, csak kissé hatásvadász, ezért nem fordul meg.

- Igazgató úr! – szólította meg Phil. Ekkor a férfi végre vette a fáradságot és felénk fordult, majd határozott léptekkel kettőnk felé vette az irányt, de félúton megállt. Gondolom kell egy kis távolság…

- Coulson! Látom, sikerült elhoznia a lányt! – Most már engem méregetett. Csak egyik szeme ép – tűnt fel.

- Ahogy kérte, uram – mondta Phil, aki kicsivel előttem állt.

- Na és a…? – kérdezte Fury csodálkozva. Phil magyarázkodni akart, de úgy döntöttem, innentől átveszem az irányítást. Nagy levegőt vettem, persze nem feltűnően, majd előre léptem.

- Úgy döntöttünk, a karperecre és a díszkíséretre nincs szükség! – jelentettem ki könnyedén. – Fölösleges pénzkidobás, nem gondolja? – vetettem egy pillantást Fury-ra, aki cserébe Phil-t jutalmazta egy rosszalló pillantással.

- Hogy érti, hogy maguk? – értetlenkedett Fury. Határozott volt, de azért sikerült kicsit elbizonytalanítanom.

- Hát én és Phil – vágtam rá, mintha ez lenne a világ legtermészetesebb dolga. Szegény barátom egyre vörösebb lett. Legszívesebben odaszólt volna, hogy _viselkedjek már, mert ez halálciki_, de persze visszalépve a hivatalosság határai közé ezt nem tehette. Szerencsére én nem vettem magamra ezeket a határokat.

- Úgy látom, maguk ketten egészen összemelegedtek az úton – jegyezte meg. Először rám, majd Phil-re sandított. – Nem ez volt a feladat, Coulson! – oktatta ki komoly hangon, minta én ott sem lennék. Phil magyarázkodni kezdett.

- Tisztában vagyok vele, uram, csak hát… - Úgy döntöttem kisegítem.

- Szerintem meg rendesen végezte a dolgát! – jelentettem ki.

- Úgy véli? – kérdezett rá Fury, gyanúsan méregetve. Láttam, ahogy a keze már percek óta derekán lévő pisztolyhüvely fölött nyugszik.

- Felteszem, az volt a parancs, hogy hozzon ide, maga elé, és vegyen rá, hogy működjek együtt – Fury némán bámult rám. – Hát itt vagyok és nyilvánvalóan nem ellenkezem! – jelentettem ki.

- Ez igaz - törődött bele! - Hát akkor talán a lényegre is térhetnénk! – döntötte el az igazgató, Phil pedig megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott.

- Én akkor távoznék is uram – jelentette ki az ügynök. Mindketten úgy néztünk rá, mintha valami halálos bűnre készülne éppen. Én azért, mert jó volt ezen az idegen helyen valaki olyannak a közelsége, akit kedvelek, Fury meg…

- Maradjon, Coulson! – kérte, de inkább parancs volt. Gondolom úgy vélte, hogy ha már az emberei hiányoznak, Phil majd hatást gyakorolhat rám, ha szükséges.

- Igenis! – adta be a derekát Phil.

- Most pedig – nézett rám Fury – mi lenne, ha mi ketten elbeszélgetnénk? – Egy asztalra mutatott, hogy üljünk le, de én visszautasítottam.

- Még csak be sem mutatkozik? – kérdeztem.

- Oh, milyen udvariatlan is vagyok… A nevem Nick Fury, a SHIELD vezérigazgatója vagyok. Köszöntöm a fedélzeten, kisasszony – mondta már-már idegesítően nyugodt és határozott, hivatalos hangon. Ő sem fog nekem ma könyörögni a kegyeimért, gondoltam, de azért még vele is szórakozhatok egy kicsit. Igen, démon létemből adódóan rossz szokásom, hogy szeretek „játszadozni" és úgy érezni, hogy mindig a helyzet magaslatán állok. Ez pedig két ilyen hasonlóan irányítás kedvelő férfi mellett igazi kihívásnak ígérkezik!

- Szóval Nick Fury… Örülök, hogy találkoztunk!

- Remélem, én is így látom majd! – jegyezte meg.

- Arról gondoskodom, ne aggódjon! – Talán pont a kijelentésem miatt kezdett aggódni.

- Megkérhetném, hogy foglaljon végre helyet?

- Hiszen már megtette… De inkább visszautasítom az ajánlatát!

- Nem bölcs ötlet! – jelentette ki.

- Ilyen fiatalon ritka a bölcsesség – vágtam vissza. Kezdte elveszíteni a türelmét.

- Kisasszony…!

- Bella! Isabella Jones! – mutatkoztam be én is, hogy ne legyek adósa, még kérnie sem kellett. Igazán értékelhetné! Nem tette...

- Bella, kérem ne ellenkezzen tovább!

- Én? Ugyan! – vigyorogtam.

- Bella, talán tényleg jobb lenne… - szólt közbe Phil is. Kedves, mennyire aggódik miattam… Vagy Fury miatt?

- Azt mondta, térjünk a lényegre, nem? – kérdeztem Fury-tól.

- És maga szerint mi lenne az? – méregetett az igazgató.

- Hát maga valószínűleg az órákig tartó kihallgatásomat tervezi, de én inkább átugranám ezt a részt…

- Mivel hogy...? – kérdezte Phil és Fury egyszerre.

- Úgy hallottam, üresedés van a Bosszúállók csapatában… - Először egymásra néztek, majd végül rám meresztették a szemeiket. – Talán nem?

- Ami azt illeti… - kezdte volna Phil, de az igazgató megállította.

_Fury_ - Várjon! Honnan tud maga erről?! – emelte fel a hangját.

_Én_ - Az legyen az én titkom!

_Fury_ - Nekem ez nem elég!

_Én_ – Elégedjen meg azzal, hogy biztos forrásból.

_Fury_ – És van valami célja ezzel kapcsolatban? – kérdezte rosszat sejtve.

_Én_ – Semmi rossz, ne aggódjon!

_Fury_ – De aggódom!

_Coulson_ – Uram, talán hallgassa végig! – javasolta.

_Fury_ – Maga csak ne szóljon bele! Már így is eleget tett! – Itt gondolom arra utalt, hogy Phil hagyott engem csak úgy besétálni a hídra és még a legkevesebb óvintézkedést sem tette meg velem kapcsolatban. Fury biztos nem tud a bilincses incidensről.

_Én_ – Pedig igaza van! Talán hallgatnia kéne rá! – jegyeztem meg.

_Fury_ – Hallgatom, kisasszony!

_Én_ – Nos, úgy döntöttem, jelentkezek a csapatba…

_Fury, Coulson_ – MI VAN?!

_Én _– Tudom, mi történt New York-ban – jelentettem ki. – És úgy vélem, talán jobban járna Midg… a Föld, ha én is beszállnék a buliba! – Újból némám bámultak egy pillanatig.

_Coulson_ – Nem megmondtam, uram…

_Fury_ – Csönd legyen! Na és miért szeretnél csatlakozni, Bella?

_Én_ – Az nem érdekes! Csak szeretnék és kész!

_Fury_ – Ez nem ilyen egyszerű. Szinte semmit sem tudunk magáról. A tűzeset után most ki kéne hallgatnom és utána dönteni a sorsáról…

_Én_ – Egy köszönöm is megteszi!

_Fury_ – Ugyan miért? Mert veszélybe sodorta több ezer ember életét…

_Coulson_ – Szerintem nem ő…

_Fury_ – Hogy érti ezt?

_Én_ – Tehát maga még mindig sötétbe tapogatózik… - Fury felvonta a szemöldökét. – Bár én is tehettem volna, de nem én gyújtottam a tüzet. Öngyulladás volt, valószínűleg a nap és a száraz bozót eredményeként. Én csak eloltottam.

_Fury_ – És ezt higgyem is el?

_Én_ – Hát kénytelen lesz! – Fury Phil-re nézett, de ő erre csak halvány vigyor kíséretében megvonta a vállát.

_Fury_ – És ezt azért csinálta, mert…?

_Én_ – Puszta jó szándékból - hazudtam, mert azért nagy volt az önös érdek. - De hagyjuk már a fecsegést! Tudom, hogy szüksége van rám! – jelentettem ki.

_Fury_ – Oh, valóban?

Ekkor elléptem Phil mellől, ledobtam a kabátom, majd tettem néhány lépést Fury felé, miközben az erőmre koncentráltam. Hagytam, hogy a tűz és a bizsergés átjárjon, a bőröm felizzott, a szemem tűzvörösre váltott. Már a megjelenésem is sokkolta kegyes nézőközönségem, de úgy tartják, addig üsd a vasat, amíg meleg, szóval tovább mentem. Kitártam a karjaimat, a tenyereimben pedig tűz lobogott fel. A hajam valószínűleg úgy vette körbe az arcomat, mintha a fejem is lángolna.

Közelebb léptem Furyhoz, aki meghátrált, mikor már csak két méter volt közöttünk. Elég sokáig bírta. Láttam, hogy a keze már szinte elfehéredik, amint a pisztolyát szorítja, de egyszerűen képtelen előrántani. Talán enyhe sokkot kapott? Biztos nem gyakoriak errefelé a magamfajta tüzes csajok. Már nem tudott tovább hátrálni, én viszont még egy lépéssel közelebb mentem hozzá.

- Oh, valóban! – ismételtem meg határozottan a szavait. Végül Phil úgy döntött, menti a menthetőt.

_Coulson_ – Most már elég lesz, Bella! – jelentett ki. – Kérlek, fejezd be!

_Én_ – Hát, ha már ilyen szépen kéred… - mondtam, majd kissé elhátráltam Fury-tól, de a tekintetem még mindig nem vettem le róla. Megdöbbent. Lenyűgöztem! – konstatáltam magamban. Talán kicsit meg is rémült. Hupsz! Ezt talán még „megbánom"!

_Coulson_ – Kérlek... - Hagytam, hogy a tűz eloszoljon a levegőben, majd visszavettem az önuralmam, és újra a kevésbé ijesztő színeimben tündököltem. Phil nagyot sóhajtott. Láttam rajta, hogy megkönnyebbült, mivel úgy tűnik, hallgatok rá. De azért csak ne bízza el magát nagyon!

_Fury_ – Hát ez...!

_Én_ – Max pontos felvételi? – vigyorogtam.

_Coulson_ – Úgy valahogy... – jelentette ki, engem nézve. Talán kicsit még őt is sikerült megingatnom. De miért van az, hogy még Fury is jobban fél tőlem, mint ő? Phil talán ennyire jó emberismerő lenne? Mert én ugyan nem említettem neki, hogy az erőmet nem szándékozom erőszakos célokra alkalmazni – ha nem muszáj.

Talán azért fogadtam ilyen könnyen a bizalmamba, mert ő nem a kivételes erejű veszélyforrást látja bennem?

_Fury_ – Miről beszél, Coulson?! Ezt még meg kell tárgyalnunk! És addig is...

_Coulson_ – Uram, szerintem nem kéne megpróbálni bezárni Bella kisasszonyt...

_Én_ - Hát azt tényleg nem! – értettem egyet.

_Fury_ – Akkor mégis mit kéne tennem?! Ez a lány csak így beront ide és majdnem felgyújtja a hajót... Ezt nem hagyhatjuk annyiban...!

- Akkor fogadja el a felvételijét! – szólalt meg egy idegen férfi a hátam mögött. Egy magas, búzaszőke férfi volt, igéző kék szemekkel és kisportolt testtel. És kivételesen jóképű volt. A ruhája pedig...rendhagyó. Kék, piros, csillagok, csíkok...csak nem?

- Kapitány? – szólította meg Phil. Szóval maga, Amerika Kapitány áll velem szembe és méreget azokkal a csábos szemekkel? Huh, ezzel most engem sikerült meglepniük. Midgardon kész legendának számít ez a pali.

_Fury_ – Magának nem szabadnapja van?! – kérdezte meglepetten.

_Steve_ – Coulson üzent, hogy esetleg szükség lehet majd rám – mosolygott az ügynökre, majd rám nézett. Én dühösen Phil-re bámultam.

_Coulson_ – Csak a biztonság kedvéért... - próbálta menteni nálam a menthetőt.

_Én_ – Hát nem hiszem, hogy az én biztonságomról lenne itt szó!

_Coulson_ – Ne értsd félre, csak...

_Én_ – Gondolom eléggé megrémültek tőlem... – vigyorodtam el.

_Steve_ – Én ugyan nem – lépett előre. – Steve Rogers – nyújtotta felém mosolyogva a jobb kezét. Nagyon magabiztos a fickó, de kedvesnek is tűnik. Ja, persze, hiszem ő „szuperman"! Elfogadtam a kezet és megszorítottam az övét. – Örvendek, kisasszony!

_Én_ – Bella.

_Steve_ – Igen, tudom... – felvontam a szemöldököm. Még mindig egymás kezét fogtuk. – Figyeltelek, mióta megjöttél – mutatott egy besötétített ablakra.

_Én_ – Ez hízelgő... – ironizáltam. - Én is örvendek, Steve! – Phil felé fordultam és elengedtem a jóképű „testőröm" kezét. – Nos, most az egyszer megbocsátok, Phil. De ne legyen több ilyen!

_Fury_ – Itt csak én osztok parancsokat!

_Én_ – És mit parancsol velem, uram? – gúnyolódtam, de nem vette magára.

_Fury_ – Legjobb lesz, ha valaki vigyáz magára, amíg döntünk – jelentette ki.

_Én_ – Kösz, de elvagyok magam is!

_Steve_ – Szerintem nem jó ötlet ellenkezni vele – jelentette ki, erőteljesen a szemembe nézve. Elkaptam a tekintetem. Azok az őszinte, kék szemek még a végén megbabonáznak!

_Én_ – Nem-e? – gúnyolódtam tovább, Phil-re nézve.

_Coulson_ – Nem igazán! – értett egyet komoly hangon. Most mindenki citromot nyelt? – Vállalom a felügyeletet, uram – fordult Fury-hoz, majd, amikor az igazgató fontolóra vette, újra felém fordult. – Bella, gyere! – Ez már szinte parancsnak számított, és nem kérésnek. Nem tetszett, hogy Phil parancsolgatni akar nekem.

_Én_ – Nem! – makacskodtam. – Előbb tudni akarom Fury válaszát! Ha nem kellek, akkor már megyek is...

_Steve_ – Várd ki a végét! – kérte. Mit parancsolgat már ő is nekem?! Itt nemsokára nagyon meleg lesz a hangulat... – gondoltam baljósan.

_Fury_ – Rendben van. Coulson, magára bízom! – határozta el. De jó, hogy csak így döntött a sorsomról a beleegyezésem nélkül - ironizáltam magamban.

_Coulson_ – Értettem. – Vágtam egy grimaszt Phil felé, amire Steve elvigyorodott a háttérben. - Bella, ne ellenkezz!

_Én_ – Kösz, de így inkább távoznék! Nem tetszik ez a hangnem!

_Coulson_ – Nekem sem!

_Fury_ – Nem mész sehova az én engedélyem nélkül! Most pedig induljanak! – fordult Phil-hez. – Beszélnem kell a tanáccsal! ... És még valami!

_Coulson, Steve_ – Igen?

_Fury_ – Kapitány, maga is csatlakozzon hozzájuk! Úgy vélem – mért újból végig – valóban elkél a segítség! – _Milyen kedves..._, ironizáltam újra magamban.

_Steve_ – Ahogy óhajtja, uram – szólalt meg mosolyogva. Mégis mitől van ilyen jó kedve?!

_Fury_ - Lelépni!

_Coulson_ – Máris! – ragadott karon és vonszolt is volna kifelé, ha nem rántom ki a kezem az övéből.

_Én_ – Phil! Hagyjál! – Hátráltam néhány lépést.

_Coulson_ – Jól van, jól van –próbált meg lenyugtatni, békítően maga elé emelve a kezeit. – Csak gyere velem!

_Én_ – Hova?!

_Coulson_ – Majd meglátod! – mosolygott. – Meglepetés!

_Én_ – Nem csípem a meglepetéseket!

_Steve_ – Én viszont igen! Isabella, induljunk! - biccentett felém. Már megint azt hiszi, hogy csak úgy parancsolgathat nekem?!

_Én_ – Indulok! Egyedül! – jelentettem ki, de Phil elállta a kijáratot előlem. Az egyszerűség kedvéért nem bántottam, hanem oldalazva hátrálni kezdtem.

_Coulson_ – Öhm, Bella – köszörülte meg a torkát, mintha figyelmeztetni akart volna valamire, de persze nem törődtem vele. Tovább hátráltam, de valami az utamat állta, valami puha, mégis erős. A Kapitány izmos mellkasába ütköztem a hátammal. Gyorsan szerettem volna ellépni onnan, de Steve gyorsabb volt és hátulról átkarolta a vállam, hogy ne szökhessek el.

_Steve_ – Meg vagy! – vigyorogta a fülemhez hajolva. Megijedtem egy kicsit. Egy pillanatra láttam, ahogy Phil is elmosolyodik. Az „átkozottak"! Összefogtak ellenem. De majd én megmutatom! Nem kell engem félteni!

_Én_ – Eressz el! – adtam neki egy utolsó esélyt!

_Steve_ – Megígéred, hogy együttműködsz velünk?

_Én_ – Az attól függ...

_Steve_ – Feltétel nélkül kell megígérned! – erősködött, és tovább tartott, a törzsemet átkarolva. Nagyon erős volt, még talán nálam is erősebb. Tényleg kivételes egy midgardi!

_Én_ – Soha! – jelentettem ki.

_Steve_ – Ez esetben, eszem ágában sincs! – válaszolta, még mindig mosolyogva. Megőrjít! Legalább most nem kell a szemébe néznem.

_Fury_ – Induljanak már! – kiáltott közbe.

_Coulson_ – Azonnal! Steve? – nézett a fogva tartómra. Steve bólintott. Itt telt be a pohár. Mi vagyok én, valami háziállat, akit csak úgy magával cipelhet? Elmosolyodtam. Sőt, ördögi vigyort küldtem feléjük. Phil és Fury rosszat sejtettek. Jól tették.

_Én_ – A tűzzel játszol, Stevey! – figyelmeztettem sejtelmesen. – Vigyázz, mert még megéget! – Ő erre csak szorosabban ölelt magához.

_Steve_ – Nem félek a tűztől!

_Én_ – Pedig talán kellene! – Kicsit szabadon engedtem az erőm, csak annyira, hogy a bőröm színe alig változott, ám a levegő felforrt körülöttem. De úgy tűnt, a forróság nem zavarja.

_Steve_ – És tőled sem félek – jelentette ki. Ezt nem kellet volna. Újból elvigyorodtam.

_Én_ – Hát én figyelmeztettelek... – Most már nem csak az erőmnek, hanem a dühömnek is teret adtam. A feltörő szenvedély hatására pedig már az egész testem izzani kezdett, még a bőrruhán is átütött a szín. Olyan volt, mintha tűz égne a bőrömön, a szemem lángolt, de Steve csak nem engedett el. Ezen nagyot csodálkoztam. – Mi van, kicsit sincs meleged?! – kérdeztem. Válaszul a nyakamra hajtotta a fejét.

_Steve_ – Egyáltalán nem.

_Én_ – Nem igaz! – idegeskedtem és még inkább összeszedtem magam. Már lehettem vagy ötszáz fokos, de Steve még csak meg se rezzent. Miből van ez a férfi? Tűzálló fóliából?! Megpróbáltam valamennyire megmozgatni a kezeimet, ami a felkaromat az oldalamhoz szorító fogása miatt meglehetősen erőt próbáló műveletnek bizonyult. Mikor már fel tudtam emelni őket egy kicsit, azonnal meggyújtottam a kezeimet. Még mindig semmi. Megpróbáltam kiszabadulni, de a szorítása alig enyhült.

_Steve_ – Inkább add meg magad!

_Én_ – Azt várhatod! – Ha az erő nem jön be, jöhetnek a trükkök! Gondoltam egyet, és felgyújtottam a híd egyik oldalán lévő asztalt. Fury idegesen ugrott arrébb, Phil pedig dühösen kiáltotta a nevemet. Erre természetesen Steve is felkapta a fejét. Kihasználtam a figyelme rövid megszakadását, és kibújtam a karjai közül. Utánam kapott, de elugrottam.

_Steve_ – Fogócskázni akarsz?

_Én_ – Te igen?

_Steve_ – Én győzök! – jelentette ki.

Egy tűzgolyót küldtem rá, de meg se kottyant neki. Most, hogy láttam, a tűz nála egyáltalán nem használ, inkább a hagyományos módot választottam. Néhány ütéssel és rúgással próbálkoztam, de mindet elhárította. Elvoltunk egy darabig, mikor Phil közbeszólt. Fury-val eddig a tűz eloltásán fáradoztak, ami végül két palack poroltó segítségével sikerült csak. Hát igen, a muspell tűz elég makacs fajta.

_Coulson_ – Jól van, Bella, vége a gyereknapnak!

_Én_ – Miről beszélsz?!

_Coulson_ – Steve! Fogd, és menjünk! Most már tényleg!

_Steve_ – Hallottad – mondta nekem „lemondóan". – Vége a bulinak! – Igen, ami azt illeti, talán mindketten élveztük egy kicsit a „harcot". Persze én végig dühösen, ő meg végig vigyorogva.

_Én_ – Jajj, ne már...! – nyafogtam ironikusan.

_Steve_ – De már! – Kivédte a soron következő ütésemet, majd egyúttal meg is ragadta a karomat és átvetett a vállán. Ez nem normális! A lábaim elől, a törzsem hátul, a fejem pedig a ruhája hátuljába temettem. Úgy fekszem hassal lefelé, keresztbe a vállán, mint valami krumplis zsák! Steve meg eleresztett egy kuncogást is ráadásnak. De még Phil is jót mosolygott a szituáción. Kapják be!

_Én_ – Azonnal eressz el! – követelőztem a hátát verve, de nem sokat értem vele.

Steve megszorította a lábaimat, nehogy leügyeskedjem magam és elindult kifelé, Phil pedig követte. Hiába vergődtem, ebbe a paliba legalább annyi erő szorult, mint egy több száz éves muspell férfiba. Ők pedig simán felülkerekednek egy húszéves kis fruskán. Persze a muspelleket mégis le tudom nyomni, ha kell, mert ugye tűzboszorkány vagyok - viszont Steve minden bizonnyal tűzálló egy midgardi! Ezt megszívtam!

_Steve_ – Nemsokára – jelentette ki, és bár nem láttam az arcát, éreztem, hogy újból mosolyog.

_Én_ – Ezt még megbánod! – fenyegettem.

_Steve_ – Nem hinném!

Most folytathattam volna hosszúra nyúlt dühkitörésem, de inkább lehiggadtam. Tetszett ez a határozottság, és a talán kicsit túlzott magabiztossága is. Steve tisztában volt önmagával és ez nagyon imponált nekem, de természetesen nem mutattam. Úgy tűnt, mintha csak belefáradtam volna a dologba.

_Coulson_ – Na, ez már jobban tetszik! – jegyezte meg, mikor észrevette, hogy már nem „lángolok". – Szép munka, Kapitány! – Cinkosan összenéztek.

_Steve_ – Én is úgy gondolom!

Megforgattam a szemeimet és felkönyököltem Steve hátán. Miért is kell ez nekem elviselnem? Ja, igen, már emlékszem! Az idióta bátyám miatt, aki le akarta igázni a Földet, és most nyoma veszett. Ezt még behajtom rajtad, Loki! – határoztam el.


	3. Chapter 3

**3. A döntésre várva...**

Steve legalább öt percig cipelt a vállán a SHIELD központjának folyosóin keresztül, miközben Phil mutatta az utat. Az „kedves" ügynök barátom végül egy egyszerű fémajtó előtt állt meg. Steve belépett velem az ajtón, Phil pedig követte és bezárta mögöttünk valami biztonsági kódot beütve. Közepes nagyságú, világos, modern berendezésű szoba volt, még egy tető és egy oldalsó ablaka is volt. Talán a tetőtérben vagyunk? Volt még egy körasztal, négy szék, egy fürdőszoba és egy kanapészerű drapp ülőalkalmatosság.

Steve végre úgy döntött, véget vet a szenvedésemnek és lerakott a kanapéra. A hosszú hátrafelé cipelésem eredményeként kicsit megszédültem és néhány másodpercre elterültem a kanapén. De ez a néhány másodperc figyelem kimaradás épp elég volt Phil-nek, hogy valami bilincsszerű, vastag és széles fémkarikát rakjon a bal bokám fölé. Azonnal felültem, amint megéreztem a hideg fémet a bőrömön, de Steve persze lefogott és így Phil-nek sikerült rám zárnia a bilincset. Ez nem fair!

_Én_ – Engedjetek el! – kiáltottam és megpróbáltam lehúzni magamról a fémkarikát, persze eredménytelenül. Ekkor tűnt fel, hogy a bilincs egy hosszú lánccal egy másik, padlóba ágyazott karikával van összekötve. Megbilincseltek, mint valami vadállatot! Ezért még megfizetnek! – Azonnal vegyétek ezt le rólam! – követeltem, most már a láncot rángatva.

_Steve_ - Ne idegeskedj! Azzal nem mész semmire! - jelentette ki, miközben leült mellém a kanapéra. Dühösen odébb húzódtam, egészen a karfáig.

_Én_ – Nem te vagy kiláncolva!

_Coulson _– Csak addig, amíg az igazgató és a tanács tárgyal. Ez csupán kötelező óvintézkedés – magyarázta Phil, mintha engem érdekelne.

_Én _– Nem érdekel!

_Coulson _– Na, látod! Ne is foglalkozz vele!

_Én _– Nem úgy értettem! – kiabáltam és újra rántottam egyet a láncon. – Önként ide jövök veled, és ez a jutalom?!

_Steve _– Ne Coulson-t hibáztasd! A biztonsági protokoll kimondja, hogy...

_Én _– Teszek rá! – Felpattantam és úgy próbáltam meg kirántani a láncot a földből. Nem ment.

_Coulson_ – Ehhez még a te erőd sem elég – mosolygott elégedetten. Miért van az, hogy még mindig nem lennék képes bántani? De azért még ráijeszthetek!

_Én _– Úgy véled? – eresztettem el egy sejtelmes vigyort.

_Steve _– Megint kezdi... Isabella, fejezd már be ezt az értelmetlen viaskodást!

_Coulson _– Értelmesebb dolgokkal is eltölthetnénk az időt...

_Én _– Igazad van! – Megkönnyebbülten sóhajtottak. Ők biztos nem gondolták volna, hogy a vihar előtti nyugalom szólt belőlem. – Miért is pazarlom rátok az időmet?! – Most már sejtettek valamit. Újból fellángoltam és vöröslő tekintettel néztem Phil szemébe.

_Steve _– Ezzel nem mész semmire!

_Én _– Fogd be! – Elindultam Phil irányába, aki lassan hátrált a fal felé, de a tekintete még mindig nem tükrözött félelmet. Végül már olyan közel voltunk egymáshoz, hogy éreznie kellett a forróságot. De meg se rezzent...

_Coulson _– Csak rontasz a helyzeteden! – Menjen a fenébe a magabiztosságával!

_Én _– Igen?

_Steve _– Igen! – állt fel ő is és közelebb jött hozzánk, gondolom, hogy Phil védelmére siessen, ha szükség lenne rá.

_Én _– Hát akkor csak figyeljetek! – jelentettem ki, és lenéztem a láncra. Megpróbáltam megolvasztani, mint a mezőn a bilincset, de most valahogy nem működött. Tovább erőlködtem, újra lángolt az egész testem, de semmi. Még csak fel sem izzott, sem a bilincs a bokámon a lánc. – Mi a franc?!

_Coulson _– Az ismert legerősebben tűzálló, edzett fémötvözet - mosolygott. - Hála Tony Starknak... – Ő lenne, akit vasemberként ismernek? Mindegy!

_Én _– Bárki is az a Stark, kapja be!

_Steve _– Csak finoman, még a végén kárt teszel magadban! – figyelmeztetett a túlzott erőlködésemet látva. Mi köze hozzá? Phil is csatlakozott hozzá.

_Phil _– Csak próbálj meg lehiggadni, és beszélgessünk! – kérte határozottan. – Kérlek! – Egyre inkább hajlottam arra, hogy hallgassak rájuk. Ez bosszantott. Miért hagyom, hogy irányítsanak?!

_Steve _– A te érdekedben...

_Én _– Mit érdekel téged az én érdekem?! – törtem ki. Már kezdtem megbánni, hogy ide jöttem. Nem úgy alakulnak a dolgok, ahogy elterveztem... Steve meg erre odalép mellém és megragadja a vállaimat. El akarok húzódni, de kényszerít, hogy nézzek a szemébe. Már megint azok az őrjítően kék szemek! Nem bírom...

_Steve _– Mert igazad volt... – Kérdőn bámultam rá.

_Én _– Igen?

_Steve _– Igen, mert szükségünk van rád! Nem tudom, hogy téged mi cél vezérelt, de valószínűleg a sors hozta úgy, hogy felfigyeljünk rád! Viszont a tanácsnak és Fury-nak kell egy kis idő, hogy erre rájöjjenek! – Úgy tűnt, őszintén beszélt. Megerősítést várva néztem Phil-re.

_Coulson _– Úgy van, ahogy mondja. Kellesz nekünk! – jelentette ki. Ez valamennyit változtat a helyzeten, de a bilinccsel még mindig nem békültem ki. Steve ekkor újból a szemembe nézett és megszorította a vállaimat.

_Steve _– Isabella! Kérlek, ne húzd fel magad ezen! - célzott a kiláncolásomra.

_Én _– Könnyű azt mondani!

Steve - Csak nyugodj meg! Nem lesz semmi baj! Senki nem fog bántani, ez csupán óvintézkedés Fury részéről...

Én - És ezt higgyem is el? - kérdeztem kételkedve, de addig néztünk farkasszemet, míg végül veszítettem.

Úgymond, muszáj volt megadnom magam a tekintetének, és a sajátos kisugárzásának. Erőteljes volt, magabiztos, őszinte, barátságos és... biztonságot adó. Furcsa, de biztonságot éreztem a közelében, és kevésbé foglalkoztam vele, hogy szinte rabként tartanak itt. A biztonság pedig egyet jelent a nyugalommal. Akaratlanul is lehiggadtam. A tűz eloszlott, miközben a kék szemeibe bámultam.

_Steve _– Ugye, hogy így máris jobb? – kérdezte. Nagy levegőt vettem és makacsul hallgattam. – Nekem így is jó! – jelentette ki és a kanapéhoz vezetett. – Üljünk le! – Nem tudom, miért, de hagytam, hogy leültessen maga mellé. Eddig még egy midgardival kapcsolatban sem éreztem így. Neki valahogy kezdtem elfogadni, hogy kicsit beleszól a dolgaimba... Mi a fene van velem?! Közben levettem a cipőmet, mert eléggé törte mát a lábam.

Phil nem a kanapén foglalt helyet. Talán azért nem akart mellém ülni, nehogy véletlenül megégessem... Fogott viszont egy széket és leült velünk szembe. Szép kis háromszöget alkottunk. Na most jön a nagy „kibeszélő show" – gondoltam, ahol természetesen én leszek a téma. De még valahogy nem volt kedvem beszélni, holott tudtam, hogy másképp aligha kerülhetek be a bizalmi körükbe.

_Coulson _– Szóval, Bella, megnyugodtál? – A hatás kedvéért rántottam egy utolsót a láncomon, majd felhúztam magam alá lábaimat és fészkelődtem egy kicsit.

_Én _– Talán...

_Steve_ – Helyes!

_Coulson _– Egy jó tanács, amit érdemes megfogadnod! Hideg vérrel itt mindig többet érsz, mint hisztivel!

_Én _– Majd megpróbálom észben tartani! – mondtam, mintha ez számomra nagy kihívás lenne. De az is! Az én ereimben tűz folyik!

**...**

Kicsit elvesztettem a beszélős kedvemet, szóval az elkövetkezendő egy óra Phil és Steve midgardi politikával kapcsolatos csevegésével telt, aminek én kénytelen hallgatójává lettem. Néha még kitértek a kedvenc zenéikre, meg a sportra is, szóval azért olyan unalmas nem volt. De azért nem szóltam bele. Jobb volt kicsit passzivizálódni.

_Coulson_ – Te milyen zenét kedvelsz, Bella? – szólított meg végül. Úgy tűnik, mindenképpen szeretett volna már bevonni a beszélgetésbe.

_Én_ – Tulajdonképpen színes ízlésem van. A klasszikusoktól a múlt századon keresztül a modernekig minden jöhet. Hogy mikor mi, az inkább a hangulatomtól függ.

_Steve _– Szóval nem vagy válogatós.

_Én _– Ilyen téren nem!

_Coulson _– És van kedvenced?

_Én _– Pörgős számokat mindig szívesen hallgatok, meg olyan tüzes latint, ha értitek, mire gondolok. - Mindketten elmosolyodtak.

_Coulson _– Azt hiszem, értjük.

_Én _– De ha kedvenc számra céloztál, akkor talán Alicia Keys-től a Girl on fire, vagy a Nicole Sherzinger-től a Boomerang.

_Coulson _– Hm, nagyon kifejező...

_Én _– Úgy gondolod? – mosolyogtam. Igaza volt, ez a két dal valójában sokban kifejezi a lelkivilágomat. – Meg még ott van Olly Murs-tól a Dance with me tonight. Arra mindig táncolnom kell...

_Steve _– Szóval szeretsz táncolni?

_Én _– Nem is hinnéd mennyire!

_Coulson _– Az ilyenekkel vigyázz a Kapitány előtt – figyelmeztetett Phil.

_Én _– Ugyan miért?

_Coulson _– Ha egy lány csak megemlíti neki, hogy szeret táncolni, azt egész este a táncparketten tartja...

_Steve_ – Csak a kedves lányokat...

_Én _– És engem milyennek tartsz? – kérdeztem kihívóan a Kapitányt.

_Steve _– Nos, tekintve, hogy nemrég meg akartál ölni..., kicsit erőlködnöd kell még, hogy elnyerd a bizalmam. De ettől függetlenül kedves lánynak tűnsz, aki viszont néha már túlságosan is lobbanékony és hirtelen haragú. – Hát ez van! Tűzdémon vagyok!

_Én _– Szóval akkor, velem táncolnál? – folytattam a flörtöt, csak úgy heccből. De az igazság az, hogy „kicsit" vonzónak is találtam Steve-et. A szemében, oh azok a szemek, pedig láttam, hogy én sem vagyok közömbös iránta. De persze ő nem fog csak úgy rám mászni. Meglepne, ha valaha megtenné, túlságosan is úriembernek tűnik, és most még nem is bízik meg bennem igazán. De azért próbálkozni lehet...

_Steve _– Örömmel!

_Én _– Hm...

_Steve _– De előbb tanulj egy kis önuralmat! Nem lenne szerencsés felgyújtani a parkettet.

_Én _– Mintha azt mondtad volna, nem rémülsz meg egy kis tűztől...

_Steve _– Én nem, de mások igen!

_Én _– Kit érdekelnek?!

_Steve _– Na látod, erről beszélek! Rád férne egy kis együttérzés és tolerancia!

_Én _– Te csak ne próbáld megmondani nekem, hogy mi férne rám!

_Phil _– Hát egy kis jó modor, biztosan! – szólt közbe vigyorogva. Láthatóan jól elvolt a mi kis dialógusunkat hallgatva.

_Steve _– Nem próbálom, hanem meg is mondom!

_Én _– Nagyon vicces! – gúnyolódtam. Nevetni kezdtek, csak úgy csendesen. – Tényleg nem vicces! Ne nevessetek már! – Éreztem, ahogy újból a fejembe szökik a vér és felizzik a szemem. Ez nekik is feltűnt és abbahagyták a nevetést.

_Coulson _– Ne vedd olyan komolyan! – Szikrákat lövelltem felé. Erre Steve, aki azt hiszi, bármikor büntetlenül hozzámérhet, közelebb húzódott felém és egyik karjával átkarolt a másikkal pedig megfogta a szemközti vállam.

_Steve _– Önuralom, emlékszel? – nézett sokadszorra a szemembe. Úgy tűnt, egyáltalán nem rémíti meg az íriszem lángoló vörös színe. Megpróbáltam lehámozni magamról a kezeit, de utána újból átkarolt. – Nem olyan nehéz - magyarázta. Na persze! – Csak vegyél nagy levegőt és... – Morcosan hátra dőltem a kanapén és sértődötten sóhajtottam. A karja még mindig a derekam fölött pihent.

_Én _– Jól van, jól van, csak fogd már be! – Újat sóhajtottam, és nagy nehezen eltüntettem a vörös színt.

_Steve _– Ahogy óhajtod – sóhajtotta és ő is hátradőlt, de nem sértődött meg. Talán jó is így. Egyáltalán nem lenne most kedvem még bocsánatot kérni bármiért is.

**...**

Egy ideig néma csendben ültünk, majd Phil úgy döntött, folytatja a helikopteren elkezdett kérdezz-feleleket. Vajon mennyit fizethetnek neki ezért?

_Coulson_ – Mesélnél a családodról, Bella? – kérdezte. Próbált a hivatalos helyett inkább barátságosabb hangot felvenni. A szemeiben kíváncsiság csillogott.

_Én _– Te mesélnél a tiédről? – kérdeztem vissza. Igen, ezt a feleselési hajlamot megint a démon-létemre kenem. Bár, ami azt illeti, azért nem minden démon olyan lobbanékony és pimasz, mint én.

Anya egyáltalán nem volt az, ő maga volt a megtestesült harmónia. De azért jobb nem magamat okolni ezért, szóval ez van. Rossz kislány vagyok. Lássuk Phil-nek és a Kapitánynak sikerül-e megnevelnie? Szerintem belebuknak majd. De ki tudja? Talán ők lesznek az elsők, akiknek sikerül...

_Coulson _– Én kérdeztem előbb! – mosolygott. Nagyon jól játszik...

_Én_ – Rendben. De biztos, hogy egy mesét akarsz hallani, és nem inkább a valóságot? – Phil sejtelmesen elmosolyodott.

_Coulson _– Most, hogy így megemlítetted...

_Én _– Jajj, minek kellett?! – tettem fel magamnak a költői kérdést.

_Coulson _– Most már késő!

_Én _– Nagyon késő?

_Steve _– Nagyon ám!

_Én _– Kár, pedig olyan jó kis mesét tudtam volna... – sóhajtottam színpadiasan.

_Steve _– De nem hiszem, hogy elhittük volna!

_Én _– Szerintem meg jobban elhittétek volna, mint a valóságot!

_Coulson _– Azt majd meglátjuk! Sok érdekes dologgal találkoztunk már – kacsintott össze Steve-vel.

_Én _– De velem most találkoztatok először!

_Steve _– Ez igaz! Szóval hagynád magad kicsit jobban megismerni?

_Én _– Szóval mégis bejövök neked?

_Steve _– Az attól függ, hova jössz. – Kitört belőlem a röhögés. Nem akartam, de muszáj volt. Phil is követte a példámat, majd úgy egy perc múlva sikerült abbahagynunk.

_Én _– Szép hárítás, Kapitány! – jegyeztem meg.

_Steve _– Ez most egy bók akart lenni?

_Én _– Dehogy! – ellenkeztem, de akaratlanul is elpirultam egy kicsit.

_Steve _– Talán inkább én jövök be neked... – vigyorodott el.

Ha ezzel a két fickóval beszélgetek, akkor senki sem bírja ki egy mosoly, vagy vigyor nélkül még két mondatig sem. Ez talán jelent valamit? Mert a földhöz vagyok láncolva, de már egy ideje nagyon jól szórakozom...

_Én_ – Soha! – ellenkeztem hevesen. Talán túl hevesen, mert egy pillanatra megint fellángoltam.

_Coulson _– Egyértelműen! – szűrte le a lányeget.

_Én _– Kapd be, Phil!

_Steve _– Ohó! Csak finoman!

_Én _– Finoman kapd be! – Elnevették magukat, én meg durcáskodtam egy kicsit. – Jól van, nem úgy értettem... – csúszott ki a számon.

_Coulson _– Semmi gond – próbálta meg visszatartani a nevetést. – Megbocsátok...

_Én _– Nem is így...

_Steve _– Megint elkéstél...

_Én _– Nem ér!

_Coulson _– Talán ha ejtenél végre pár szót a családodról, akkor mellőzhetnénk az efféle kellemetlen helyzeteket – javasolta.

_Steve _– Ez egy nagyon jó ötlet!

_Én _– Fenébe – sóhajtottam.

_Steve _– A csúnya beszédről is leszokhatnál! – jegyezte meg.

_Én _– Azt várhatod!

_Steve _– Várni fogom!

_Coulson _– Nos?

Nagy levegőt vettem és elkezdtem.

Miért nem menjek a sors elébe? Egyszer úgy is el kéne mondanom, akkor miért ne előbb? A muspelleknél amúgy sincs olyan szabály, hogy midgardon nem tudhatnak rólunk. Ez csak a midgardiak tudatlansága. Anya is csak azért hallgatott, mert zavartalan életet akart nekünk. Ő viszont már nem él, nekem meg mindegy. Felnyitom ezeknek az embereknek a szemét! Bár már valamennyit, Thornak és a bolond bátyámnak hála, így is tudnak. Eggyel több ok, hogy higgyenek nekem, és hogy ne kelljen győzködnöm őket. Azt utálom.

_Én _– Biztosan felkészültetek rá? Mert én nem az vagyok, akinek valaha is gondolnátok. Hm...vagy talán már mégis sejtitek?

_Steve _– Micsodát?

Időközben eszembe jutott, hogy kicsit feldobhatnám a nagy lelepleződésem.

_Én _– Mit szólnátok egy kis játékhoz?

_Coulson _– Nem játszadoztál már eleget?

_Én _– Ez másfajta játék!

_Steve _– Ha nem szerepel benne a központ felgyújtása, akkor én benne vagyok!

_Én _– Ez a beszéd! Phil?

_Coulson _– Hát legyen – adta be a derekát.

_Én _– Szóval, a szabályok egyszerűek. Ti megpróbáljátok kitalálni, ki vagyok én, honnan származom, esetleg, hogy kik...vagy mik a szüleim. Ha nem megy, majd adok támpontokat, mindig egy kicsivel többet. De azért dolgoztassátok meg a fantáziátokat!

_Coulson _– Nem tudnád csak simán elmondani az igazat?

_Én _– Az túl egyszerű lenne. És unalmas!

_Coulson _– Nekem nem!

_Én _– Hol marad a kihívás iránti vágy? – Phil nagyot sóhajtott. Talán nem csípi a kiívásokat. Kár, mert én viszont szeretem őket. És aki ilyen, az általában önmagát is szereti kihívásként feltüntetni mások számára. Én pedig szeretem, ha megküzdenek értem/velem! – Na jó, csak az elejét kell kitalálnotok, utána folytatom én – adtam egy kis könnyítést.

_Steve _– Kezdjük!

Nekem sem kellett többször mondaniuk. Felálltam a kanapéról és pár méterre eltávolodtam tőlük. Újra elértem, hogy tűzbe jöjjek, de most olyan erősen, hogy már-már érezhették a tűz szelét az arcukban.

_Én _– Nyugalom, most nem készülök semmi rosszra! – nyugtattam őket, mert úgy tűnt félreértik a helyzetet. – Tényleg!

_Steve _– Hiszem, ha látom!

_Én _– Ez a feladat.

_Coulson _– Hogyan?

_Én _– Csak nézzetek jól meg! – mondtam. – Nézzetek a szemembe! – Kíváncsian méregettek, hátha történik valami, de nem terveztem mást.

_Coulson _– Szép vörös – jegyezte meg végül.

_Steve _– Igen, nagyon szép – helyeselt ő is. Tényleg azt hitték, azt akarom, bókoljanak nekem?!

_Én _– Bolondok vagytok!

_Steve _– Hogyan?

_Én _- Úgy értettem, nézzetek meg jól! Szerintetek honnan származom?!

_Coulson _– Hát, ha ez lehetséges lenne, akkor azt mondanám, hogy biztosan nem a Földről... – Elmosolyodtam.

_Én _– A feltételes mód elhagyásával most lenne egy találatod... midgardi – tettem még hozzá, hátha így jobban leesik neki.

Phil és Steve megdöbbenve néztek rám, és úgy tűnt, most hirtelen nem tudják, mit kezdjenek velem...vagy a nyelvükkel. Némán bámultak, mire megelégeltem és visszavettem a tűzből. Már csak a szememben égett. Végül Steve megköszörülte a torkát.

_Steve_ – Úgy tűnik, mégis lehetséges...

_Én _– A sok bizonytalanság miatt neked sem jár a teljes pont. Közösen kaptok egyet – jelentettem ki!

_Coulson _– Szóval akkor...nem innen származol? – Most kicsit másképp nézett rám, kevesebb bizalommal.

_Én _– Nem egyértelmű?!

_Steve _– Miért lenne az?

_Én _– Szerintetek mi más módon rendelkezhetnék efféle erővel?

_Coulson _– Hát én ismerek néhány különleges embert...

_Én _– És melyikük élné túl, ha lángokba borulna a teste?

_Steve _– Valószínűleg egyikük se...

_Én _– Másfél pont Steve-nek!

_Coulson _– Jól van, szóval nem idevalósi vagy! De azért jobb lett volna, ha már az elején igazat mondasz! – Most kezdett visszatérni a kedvesebbik hangja. Lehet, hogy mégsem vesztem el a bizalmát? Az jól jönne.

_Én _– Nem hazudtam!

_Coulson _– Azt állítottad, brit vagy!

_Én _– És az is vagyok. Angliában élek már húsz éve, és ami azt illeti, ott is születtem. Édesanyám még a születésem előtt néhány hónappal költözött ide.

_Steve _– Honnan?

_Én _– Na, akkor második kérdés! Találgassatok! Vajon honnan jöhet egy ilyen tüzes lány édesanyja? Hm... Nagyon nehéz... - ironizáltam.

_Steve _– Édesanyád is hasonló képességekkel rendelkezik?

_Én _– Jó kérdés! – dicsértem. – De nem.

_Coulson _– Nem?

_Én _– Anya sokkal erősebb volt nálam, mondhatni legendás! Otthon, mármint őseink földjén, mély tisztelet övezte.

_Steve _– És mégis mi az a föld, ahonnan ti jöttetek?

_Én _– Komolyan ennyire nehéz? Valaki, aki a tűzzel játszik, és, mivel egyet kilőttetek, már csak nyolc lehetőségetek van. Nem vagyok idegen, azt elmondhatom.

_Coulson _– De hisz most vallottad be, hogy nem innen származol. Akkor idegen vagy!

_Én _– Az én szótáramban az idegen az, aki a kilenc birodalmon kívülről származik!

_Steve_ - És te akkor mi vagy?

_Én_ - Bevándorló külföldi?

_Coulson _– Kilenc birodalom? Erre vonatkozik a nyolc választás?

_Én _– Hű de okos vagy! – ironizáltam.

_Steve _– Tulajdonképpen mi az a kilenc birodalom?

_Én_ – Szóval akkor Thor és Loki egyáltalán semmit nem osztott meg veletek az univerzummal kapcsolatban?! – csodálkoztam.

_Steve _– Nem volt nagyon időnk a csevegésre...

_Coulson _– Loki természetesen semmit. De Thor sem túl sokat. Jane Foster-nek említett valamit valami kilenc világról a világfa ágain, de nem kaptunk semmi kézzel foghatót... Másodszor pedig csupán Asgardról beszélt és az öccséről, hiába is faggattuk.

_Én _– Hát persze, az ázok mindig is elfogultak voltak a saját „kis" birodalmukkal! Thor biztosan nagy hévvel rohant haza apucihoz, miután móresre tanította a tékozló fiút... – Nagyot néztek a laza hangvételemen, de nem zavartattam magam. Úgy éreztem, itt az ideje rákérdezni a bátyámra is. Talán ebben a szövegkörnyezetben nem lesz gyanús. – Ja, és ha már itt tartunk... Lokival mi lett?

_Steve _– Amíg nem hivatalos a felvételed, addig sajnos nem oszthatunk meg veled bizalmas információkat...

_Én _– Tehát Lokit máris a bizalmatokba fogadtátok?

_Coulson _– Nem rossz próbálkozás – nyugtázta elismerően.

_Én _– Szóval?

_Steve _– Talán ez nem is annyira bizalmas..., végül is már nem a mi hatáskörünk...

_Coulson _– És kedves kollégám már el is szólta magát...

_Steve _– Bocs, Fury... – Mosolyogtam egyet.

_Coulson _– Thor hazarángatta apucihoz – vágta rá az én stílusommal élve. – Úgy döntöttünk, az a leghelyesebb, ha az „otthoni" igazságszolgáltatás dönt a sorsáról.

_Steve _– Legalább nem rontja itt a levegőt tovább... – Itt kicsit feldühödtem, mert mégis a bátyámról van szó, de ügyesen lepleztem. Nem tűnt fel nekik, ahogy az se, hogy a Loki név minden egyes említésénél lázba jövök.

_Én_ – Tehát Asgardban van? – kérdeztem, mert én tudtam, hogy neki nem az a hazája, így nem volt helyes Phil megfogalmazása.

_Coulson _– Hogy most hol van, ki tudja? De Thor oda vitte...

_Steve _– És ígéretet tett, hogy minimum börtönbe zárják... – Reméltem, hogy maximum is. Nem hallhat meg, mielőtt megismerném. Az kegyetlenség lenne a sorstól.

_Én _– Szóval Asgardban van... a francba! – eresztettem meg felelőtlenül egy megjegyzést, amiatt, hogy most már mindenképpen meg kell tisztelnem az „örök birodalmat" látogatásommal. Persze rögtön kiszúrták, hogy valami nincs rendben. Gyanúsan méregettek.

_Steve _– Ezt meg hogy érted?!

_Coulson _– Ez engem is érdekelne! – Francba megint!

_Én _– Jajj, sehogy! – Ezt nem akarták elhinni nekem. Na vajon miért? – Nem érdekes, tényleg..., csak úgy kicsúszott a számon...

_Coulson _– Talán van valami közöd hozzá? – Ezt már komoly hangon kérdezte, amitől kirázott a hideg. Már sejti. Milyen hülye vagyok!

_Steve _– Ha igen, jobb, ha még most elmondod! – Még tovább méregettek, én pedig éreztem, ahogy a pókerarcom, már amennyiben létezik olyan, egyre inkább megadja magát. Gyorsan ki kell találnom valamit!

_Én _– Csak azért mondtam, mert totál nem bírom a csókát, és azért magyarázkodtam, mert talán fura, hogy nem is ismerem, de utálom. Viszont ez a pali le akarta igázni a világot, ahol élek, szóval mégsem olyan meglepő, amiért nem valami szimpatikus a számomra. A _francba_ meg arra vonatkozott, hogy ez a szemétláda szerintem komolyabb büntetést érdemelne, mint egy asgardi börtön! – Erre egyetértően bólogattak. – Sokkal jobban fájna neki, ha mondjuk itt zárták volna börtönbe és éheztetnék!

Huh! Életem leghosszabb, legindulatosabb hazugsága, és úgy tűnik, bejön! Jól alakítottam! Meg még amúgy sem tudom, hogy fogom-e kedvelni Lokit. Szeretem, mert a bátyám, ettől függetlenül utálhatom is. Bennem sok ellentétes érzelem megfér...

_Steve_ – De ha itt maradt volna, az viszont nekünk is fájna...

_Én _– Igen, ezzel egyet kell értenem. Ettől függetlenül csúszott ki.

_Coulson _– Én megértem. Veszélybe sodor egy egész világot, aztán mi jár neki cserébe? Hazaviszik... – Most megint nagy késztetést éreztem, hogy beszóljak: „Az nem az otthona!", de akkor tényleg lebuknék. Inkább csendben maradtam, és nem kísértettem tovább s sorsot, mert úgy tűnt, újra megszűntem gyanús lenni.

_Steve _– Szóval, hol is tartottunk a „szemétláda" előtt? – Már olyan magasságokba fejlesztetem a még mindig kérdéses létezésű pókerarcomat, hogy már meg se rezdültem egy újabb, a bátyám hitványságára utaló, megjegyzésre vagy jelzőre. Megint: jó vagyok!

_Coulson _– Arról, hogy nincs a birtokunkban kézzel fogható bizonyíték sem Asgard, sem a kilenc világ létezésére...

Ekkor elindultam Phil felé, a lánc zörögve csúszott utánam a földön, de már nem érdekelt. Ezzel a két emberrel kapcsolatban nem éreztem magam kiszolgáltatottnak. Hiszen még „külföldi" létemre sem tartanak tőlem, és nem is tűnik úgy, hogy valaha bántani akarnának.

Phil természetesen úgy reagált, ahogy számítottam. Nem rezdült meg, kivárta, mi lesz ebből. Talán legbelül félt egy kicsit, de jól leplezte. A Kapitány sem lépett közbe, csak mondhatni lesben állt. Szükségtelenül. Nem állt szándékomban bántani sem Philt sem őt. Bírom Phil-t, és ami azt illeti, őt is. Mikor testközelbe értem barátságosan Phil szemébe néztem, hogy meg ne ijedjen. Úgy véltem, bízik bennem annyira, hogy nem fog.

Jobb kezemmel az ő balja felé nyúltam, megfogtam a kezét és magam felé emeltem. Nem ellenkezett. A keze langyos volt, egyszerre puha és férfias, kellemes volt megérinteni. Ezután a bal kezemmel alátámasztottam a kezeinket, amikkel úgy ügyeskedtem, hogy a jobb kezem legyen felül. Tulajdonképpen a kezeim közé zártam Phil-ét, majd újból a szemébe néztem. Nem zavarta az érintésem, de talán nem tudta hová tenni ezt a gesztust a részemről. Úgy döntöttem felvilágosítom.

_Én_ – Most már van – jelentettem ki.

_Coulson _– Hogy érted ezt?! – lepődött meg. Melegen rámosolyogtam. Úgy véltem megérdemli. Szoba helyett egy cellába is zárhatott volna.

_Én _– Most már van valami a kezetekben, legalábbis a tiedben. – A tekintete még mindig meglepettséget tükrözött, és csodálatot.

_Coulson _– És ezt azért mondod, mert...? – Nehezen hiszi el, hogy végre megtudja az igazságot. Ez van olyankor, amikor nagyon vágyunk valamire. Mikor végre megkapjuk, nem akarjuk elhinni, hogy tényleg megtörténik. De azért megpróbálom jó hitre téríteni őket. Ha már tudni akarják, higgyék is el!

_Én_ - Én mondjuk csak a saját világomat képviselhetem, de talán ha azt állítom, Midgarddal együtt mind a kilenc létezik, akkor az én szavamnak könnyebben hisztek majd, mint holmi isteneknek. Én elmondhatok nektek mindent a világokról, már persze ha ez elég bizonyítéknak számít. És ha érdekel egyáltalán... – Tudtam, hogy az utóbbi egyértelmű, csak a hatás kedvéért tettem hozzá.

_Coulson _– Még szép, hogy érdekel! – jelentette ki izgalommal vegyes csodálattal.

_Steve _– Ez rendes tőled, Bella – szólt közbe a Kapitány is. Feltűnt, hogy először szólított a becenevemen. Talán a nap végére az ő bizalmát is elnyerem? – Nagyon hálásak lennénk!

_Coulson_ – A legkisebb információ is kincseket ér! – lelkendezett, miközben a kezeimhez emelte a jobb kezét, és így már ő is közrefogta az enyémeket. Kicsit még meg is szorította őket, amolyan barátilag, a szemeiben pedig hála csillogott.

Ennyire fontos lenne ez nekik? De végül is érthető egy olyan világnál, ami épp most próbál kimászni a sötétségből, mármint a sötét tudatlanságból. És én leszek a fény, aki megvilágítja őket! Milyen magasztos szerep!

_Steve _– Mondtam én, hogy kell nekünk! – jelentette ki. Most felé fordultam.

_Én _– Szóval kellek, mi?

_Coulson_ – De még mennyire!

_Steve_ – Feltétlenül! – Tudtam én, hogy egy tüzes muspell beleillik a csapatba! Vagy hogy legalábbis különösen felkeltem majd az érdeklődésüket.

_Én_ – És hajlandóak lennétek ezt az igazgatóval is megosztani, ha esetleg szívesebben küldene hűvösre egy darabig? – kérdeztem vigyorogva. Láthatóan az igenleges válaszra készültek fel éppen, de az ajtó hirtelen kivágódása megakasztotta bennük a szót. Ráadásul valaki válaszolt is helyettük.

- Arra nem lesz szükség! – jelentette ki Fury, aki nagy hévvel belépett az ajtón. Elengedtem Phil kezét és mindhárman az igazgató felé fordultunk.

_Én_ – Tehát megszületett a döntés – jelentettem ki.

_Fury _– Hogy telt a délutánja, Bella? – kérdezte vigyorogva. Miért vigyorog ezen...Megvan! A „szemétláda"! Biztos végig szemmel tartott. Akkor ez az egész „házi őrizet" is csak egy próba volt, hogy hogyan viselem? Vajon átmentem? Mindjárt kiderítem...

_Én _– Remekül – ironizáltam. – Na és magának a „valóságshow"? Visszahívnak a követező adásba? – Phil és Steve olyan „szegény lánynak elment az esze a bezártságtól" nézéssel bámultak rám. Talán ők nem voltak beavatva? Mondjuk logikus, így nem buktathatták le Fury-t. De én már tudom, hogy csak ki akart ismerni. Szerencsére most nem voltam „annyira" rossz!

_Fury _– Miről beszél, kisasszony? – tettette az ártatlant.

_Én _– Oh, hiszen mindent látott! Vagy legalábbis hallott! – Kifejezéstelen arccal méregetett. – Ne is tagadja!

_Fury _– Nem áll szándékomban – jelentette ki végül.

_Steve _– Tehát Fury minket is átvert – jegyezte meg Steve. – De miért?

_Coulson _– Nem egyértelmű? Szerette volna kiismerni Bellát, és ehhez minket talált a legalkalmasabb segédeszköznek...

_Fury _– De ugye nincs harag, Coulson? Tudja, hogy ez volt a legjobb választás. Így a lány nem is próbált meg hazudni...

_Én _– Már miért hazudtam volna?! – Persze figyelmen kívül hagyták a kitörésem.

_Coulson _– Természetesen nem haragszom, uram! Megtisztelő, hogy alkalmasnak talált.

_Fury _– Kapitány? Megérti az álláspontom?

_Steve _– Természetesen. És mire jutott?

_Coulson _– Mi lesz a lánnyal? – Már megint „a lány" lettem.

_Én _– Van nevem is! – Megint tesznek rám, pedig rólam van szó. Ostoba midgardiak!

_Fury _– Mit számít az én véleményem? Hiszen maguk már döntöttek, helyettem is! – Tehát megbízik az emberei ítélőképességében. Ez jó jel. Talán mégsem annyira zsarnokoskodó, mint gondoltam.

_Coulson _– Ez való igaz.

_Steve _– Akkor marad a lány? Felveszi?

_Fury _– De van néhány feltételem! Bella! – nézett rám. Na, mi van, újra létezem?

_Én _– Igen?

_Fury _– Ha nekem akar dolgozni – Dehogy neki! Csak muszáj, mivel ő az igazgató... – akkor szükség lesz némi változtatásra a magatartásával kapcsolatban...

_Én _– Mi van, ha nincs kedvem megváltozni? – kérdeztem kihívóan.

_Fury _– Akkor kénytelen leszek, ahogy ön megfogalmazásában, hűvösre küldeni egy darabig! – jelentette ki határozottan.

_Én _– Hm, ez erős érv. De mégis hogy szándékozik véghezvinni?

_Fury _– Tulajdonképpen már nincs is szükség rá – nézett a bilincsemre. – Elég, ha itt hagyom...

_Én _– Fenébe...! – Erről megfeledkeztem! Fury elvigyorodott. Menjen a fenébe!

_Fury _– Talán érdemes lenne megpróbálnia!

_Steve _– Már dolgozunk az ügyön – szólt közbe Steve, gondolom, hogy meggyőzze Fury-t a velem kapcsolatos döntése helyességéről.

_Én _– De még milyen szorgalmasan... – Steve nem vette magára a gunyorosnak szánt kijelentést.

_Fury _– Lehet, de tudniuk kell, hogy ha Bella bármikor, bármelyik alkalmazott életét veszélybe sodorja...

_Coulson _– Nem tenne ilyet! Higgyen nekem! – Jaj, de aranyos, hogy védeni próbál.

_Fury _– Magának hiszek, Coulson, de ez nem elég! Ráadásul, ha még civilek életét is veszélyeztetné...

_Steve _– Nem fogja, - jelentőségteljesen a szemembe nézett – arról majd én kezeskedem! – Ő se semmi! Nem is tudja, mekkora felelősséget vállal ezzel. És még hogy neki nem jövök be... Könyörgök!

_Coulson _– Rajta tartjuk a szemünket, uram!

_Fury _– Azt el is várom, mert mostantól a maguk gondjaira bízom!

_Én _– Ebbe azért még nekem is lenne beleszólásom – jelentettem ki.

_Fury _– Mégpedig?

_Én _– Hát így belegondolva semmi... – Milyen ciki vagyok! Már reflexből feleselek. Ezen talán tényleg változtatnom kéne...

_Coulson _– Nem kell ám mindig ellenkezni! – mondta békítően, mintha egy rossz kislányhoz beszélne. De végül is az vagyok...bár már nem olyan kicsi.

_Én _– Sajnálom... – fordultam az igazgatóhoz. - Nem tehetek róla..., de talán mégis... Elnézést! – Most komolyan?! Elnézést kérek?! Én?! Ez a két pali túl nagy hatással volt rám! Na mindegy, talán még a hasznomra válik! Mármint az a cseppnyi jó modor, amit a néhány óra alatt belém vertek.

_Fury _– Most utoljára elnézem – egyezett bele. – De legközelebb már tegyen róla, hogy ne forduljon elő ilyesmi! – Keményen a szemembe nézett. Éreztem, hogy Steve is jelentőségteljes pillantásokat küld felém.

_Én _– Nem fog! – ígértem meg. Jaj, milyen jó kislány lettem hirtelen! De nem is annyira nehéz ez... Talán érdemes lenne folytatnom? Hasznos lenne elnyerni Fury bizalmát, végül is a SHIELD-nek nagy befolyása van mindenfelé. Meg ha felbosszantom az igazgatót, biztos lehetek benne, hogy Loki megtalálására is eljátszom az esélyem, mivel hogy előbb tesznek hűvösre, minthogy megszökhetnék, az biztos. Szóval eldöntöttem: jobb kislány leszek...valamennyivel.

_Fury _– Ezt örömmel hallom! Coulson ügynök közvetlen beosztottja lesz, de végső soron nekem tartozik felelősséggel! Megértette?! – kérdezett még mindig kemény hangon. Ezen úgy tűnik, nem fogok egyhamar változtatni.

_Én _– Meg. – Csak így tömören.

_Fury _– Coulson, számíthatok magára?

_Coulson _– Természetesen, uram. Nálam jó kezekben lesz – mosolygott rám kedvesen, de határozottan kijelentve. „De még milyen jóban!" – tettem hozzá gondolatban, ironikusan.

_Fury _– A Kapitánnyal pedig társak lesznek! Már ha ő nem bánja... – Nézett Steve-re.

_Steve _– Örömmel vállalom, uram! – vigyorgott. Hát persze! „Más se hiányzott."

_Én _– Bocsánat az újabb udvariatlanságért – kezdek egész belejönni ebbe a jó modorba, – de miért pont Vele?!

_Fury_ – A bosszúállók öten maradtak, de csak hárman aktív tagjai a csapatnak. Stark, ha szabad így fogalmaznom, magasról tesz a bosszúállókra, amikor nem fenyeget közvetlen világvége, doktor Banner ... képességét pedig érthetően jobbnak látjuk csak akkor igénybe venni, amikor már nincs más esélyünk. Romanov és Barton ügynök régóta egy csapatot alkotnak. Eddig a Kapitány is velük volt, de most, hogy újabb taggal bővültünk – nézett a szemembe – lehetőség van egy újabb csapatot létrehozni. És tekintve, hogy a maradékból a Kapitány tűnik az egyetlen tűzálló tagnak, maguk szerintem remek társak lesznek!

_Én_ – Úgy véli? – kérdeztem kételkedve.

_Fury _– Úgy vélem! ...Most pedig, folytatnám a feltételeket!

_Én _– Csak tessék!

_Fury _– Talán magától értetődő, hogy feltétel nélkül el kell fogadnod a feletteseid utasításait, tehát Coulson ügynökét, és az enyémet!

_Én _– És a Kapitányét?

_Fury _– Tekintve, hogy új tag vagy, az övét is! – Steve rám vigyorgott. Kellett nekem megkérdeznem?!

_Én _– Hát jól van... – törődtem bele. De azok ellen a kék szemek ellen még ki kell találnom majd valamit, ha nem akarok teljesen Steve vonzáskörébe esni...

_Fury _– Meg kell ígérned, hogy engedelmes leszel!

_Én _– Ígérem – jelentettem ki nagyot sóhajtva, unalmasan.

_Fury _– Megismételnéd? De most lehetőleg több komolysággal és őszinteséggel. – Megforgattam a szemeimet.

_Én _– Muszáj?!

_Fury, Coulson, Steve _– Igen! – jelentik ki egyszerre, komoly, határozott hangon. Hárman egy ellen..., nincs más választásom.

_Én _– Ígérem! – vágom rá határozottan. Még mindig nem tűntek meggyőzöttnek. – Szavamat adom, hogy jó kislány leszek! Így megfelel?

_Fury _– Nos, előlegként szerintem elfogadhatjuk – nézett össze a másik kettővel.

_Steve _– Hm, talán – nézett rám ravaszul. A kis dög! Visszavág nekem?! Ezt még egyszer megbánja!

_Coulson _– Esetleg... – Már ő is?!

_Én _– Ez nem fair!

_Coulson _- ...Adjunk neki egy esélyt? – folytatta.

_Steve _– Megérdemli?

_Fury _– Nehéz kérdés...

_Én _– Jajj, ne szívassatok már!

_Fury _– Talán elfelejtettem megemlíteni, hogy a trágár beszéd is tilos?

_Én _– Most már nem.

_Steve _– Na jó. Egy esély – vigyorgott rám. Oh, milyen „kegyes"!

_Fury _– Coulson?

_Coulson _– Rendben. De ne bánjam meg! – nézett jelentőségteljesen a szemembe.

_Fury _– Jól van, Bella, mondjuk úgy, hogy próbaidőn van. Egy esély, de ajánlom, hogy ne szúrja el!

_Én _– Majd próbálkozom.

_Fury – _Ennél kicsivel többre lesz szüksége – jegyezte meg határozottan. – Most pedig mi lenne, ha mind leülnénk, maga pedig folytatná a történetet, amit elkezdett?

_Én –_ Melyiket? – kérdezem ártatlanul.

_Steve, Coulson –_ Bella!

_Én –_ Jól van na! ...De előbb még nekem is lenne egy kérdésem! – Fury felvonta a szemöldökét.

_Fury –_ Mi lenne az?

_Én –_ Tudom, hogy nem csak Phil és Steve véleménye miatt döntött úgy, ahogy. Szóval mi volt az, ami miatt mellettem döntött? Mert biztosan nem a kellemes magatartásom...

_Fury –_ Hiszen maga is megmondta, kell nekem.

_Én –_ De ez akkor önnél még nem volt elég. Az képességem nem varázsolta el. Mi változott azóta?

_Fury –_ Először is: nem „varázsolt el", de lenyűgözött, nagyon is. Jól jönnek az efféle képességek a Bosszúállók között. Viszont a kivételes erő nálunk még nem elég. Nem alkalmazhatok olyasvalakit, aki megbízhatatlan, és akiről alig tudunk valamit.

_Én –_ És most már megbízik bennem?

_Fury –_ Nem teljesen.

_Én –_ De nem is tudott meg sok mindent!

_Fury –_ Eleget ahhoz, hogy döntsek.

_Én –_ És hogy döntött? – kérdeztem rá, csak mert hallani akartam.

_Fury –_ Úgy döntöttem, hogy miután Thor, az ön szavaival élve, hazarohant apucihoz – Elvigyorodtam. Az ő szájából teljesen másképp hatott ez a kifejezés. – elkél egy másik „külföldi" a csapatban!

_Én –_ Frappáns válasz – nyugtáztam elismerően.

_Fury –_ Szerintem is.

_Én –_ De azért én minimum bevándorlónak számítok!

_Fury –_ Ezt elfogadom.

Ezután az igazgató az asztalra nézett, és biccentett, hogy üljünk le. Én inkább a kanapéra ültem, már csak azért is, és figyeltem, ahogy kegyes nézőközönségem helyet foglal az asztal körül, majd mind kicsivel közelebb húzódnak. Fury a kanapéval szemközti asztal bal oldalán foglalt helyet, Phil pedig a jobbon. Tulajdonképpen két méterre sincsenek tőlem. Az asztalra könyököltek.

Steve viszont úgy döntött, inkább mellettem foglal helyet, és lehuppant a jobb oldalamra a kanapén. Én a bal szélig húzódtam, de követett. Phil és az igazgató csak mosolyognak a jeleneten. Már mind bekaphatnák!

_Fury_ – Nos, Bella, akkor akár el is kezdhetnéd!

_Én _– Szóval beszáll a játékba, igazgató úr?

_Fury _– Hát, ha nincs más választásom? – kérdezte színpadiasan. Talán kicsit nála is sikerül oldanom a komolyságot.

_Steve _– Higgye el, nincs!

_Coulson _– Nem igazán – ért egyet ő is. Hm, kezdenek kiismerni.

_Fury _– Beszállok!

_Én _– Helyes!

_Fury _– Akkor esetleg folytathatná a származásával!

_Én _– Jól van. Tüzes lány, kilenc választás...Találgasson!

_Fury _– Na és a könnyítés?

_Én _– Látom figyelt!

_Fury _– Mindig azt teszem. Nos?

_Én _– Annyit elárulhatok, hogy a kilenc világ biztosan létezik, és nagyjából úgy, ahogy az északi mitológia azt leírja. Persze, vannak baromságok, de a nevek, hangzásilag, és a világok legfőbb jellemzői stimmelnek. Ugye ismerik a mitológiát? – Fury és Coulson bólintottak, de Steve nem. Kérdőn néztem rá.

_Steve _– Én most ismerkedem vele – vigyorgott. Hát akkor ő nem fog ma sokat találgatni.

_Én _– Nos, mit tippel? – emeltem vissza Fury-ra a tekintetem.

_Fury _– Nos, A Földet.. – rám nézett – Midgardot – Helyes! – már te magad kilőtted, a hangvételedből ítélve pedig Asgardot is ki lehet zárni.

_Én _– Okos! – jelentettem ki. – Maradt hét választása!

_Coulson _– Vajon melyik lehet az?

_Fury _– Na, vajon...! – mondta úgy, mint aki már tudja a választ. Viszont úgy tett, mintha még elgondolkozna egy ideig, végül a szemében tűz csillant. Már biztos benne. Nos, halljuk!

_Én _– Mit választ?

_Fury _– Mit szólnál... – Húzza az idegeinket, mint az X-faktor eredményhirdetése. - ...mondjuk... Muspellsheim-hoz? – Kitalálta! Nem hiszem el! Nem volt nehéz, de attól még fura érzés. Fura, hogy már tudják, ki, azaz mi is vagyok én. Szokatlan, de még nem tudom, hogy negatívan vagy pozitívan.

Mindhárman a reakciómat várják. Ettől most sok függ.

_Én _– Talált, süllyedt! – jelentettem ki, és elismerően Fury-ra mosolyogtam. Ő elégedettséggel nyugtázta magában, hogy jól vélekedett, viszont a többiek a kezdeti megdöbbenés után gyanúsan méregettek. Már persze csak úgy kíváncsiságból gyanúsan.

_Steve _– Milyen az a Muspellsheim?

_Coulson _– Akkor te...?

_Én _– Igen. Tűzdémon vagyok – vigyorodtam el megint, büszkén a származásomra. De miért ne lennék az?

_Fury_ – Ráadásul az erősebb fajta, ha jól gondolom – tette hozzá. Ezen mind meglepődnek, beleértve engem is.

_Én _– Miket ki nem talál! – csúszott ki a számon a csodálkozás. Ő csak elmosolyodott. – De mégis honnan?

_Fury_ – Csak a hozzáállásából – magyarázta.

_Én _– Hogy ilyen kiszámítható lennék?

_Fury _– Eléggé...

_Én _– Ezen lehet nem ártana változtatnom...

_Fury_ – Erről beszéltem magának korábban...

_Én _– De most már meg is győzött!

_Fury _– Ez volt a célom.

_Coulson _– Ravasz...

_Én _– De még mennyire. Viszont azt is tudja, miért vagyok én erősebb? – Ezen azért elgondolkozott.

_Fury _– Szabad a gazda!

_Én _– Milyen gazda?

_Steve _– Bella, kérlek!

_Én _– Csak viccelek...

_Coulson _– Nos?

_Én _– Szóval szeretnétek tudni, mi?

_Fury _– Ezt meg mire véljem?

_Én _– Nincs kedvem lánccal a lábamon cseverészni. Megtenné, hogy megszabadítanak tőle? – A hatás kedvéért rántottam egyet a láncon, ami megcsördült a földön.

_Fury _– Te most megzsarolsz engem?

_Én _– Most már tegeződünk?

_Fury _– Csak én veled!

_Én _– Gondoltam... Levennétek végre! – néztem Phil-re és Steve-re, akik viszont Fury-tól vártak utasítást.

_Fury _– Hagy maradjon még egy kicsit!

_Én _– Na de...! Már én is az alkalmazottjának számítok, nem?

_Fury _– Éppen ezért ne feleselj!

_Én _– De mégis miért? – nyafogtam.

_Fury _– Kell valami ösztönző... – vigyorgott rám – ha ráunnál a csevegésre!

_Én _– Meddig?!

_Fury _– Amíg szépen elmondasz mindent, amit tudni akarunk!

_Én _– Ahhoz tudnom kéne, hogy mit akarnak tudni!

_Fury _– Találgass!

_Én_ - Minek?

_Fury_ - Kihívás!

Ilyen nincs! Ellenem fordítja a játékomat! A ravasz kis dög! És még hogy vigyorog, pontosabban vigyorognak mind a hárman rám.

_Coulson _– Ez betalált – jelentette ki némi együttérzéssel felém.

_Steve _– Aki másnak vermet ás...

_Én _– Nem szoktam ásni... – jelentettem ki dühösen, de persze tisztában voltam vele, hogyan értette.

_Fury _– Talán máskor majd meggondolod, hogy mi mást nem kéne még csinálnod!

_Én _– Mint például? – álltam makacsul a tekintetét.

_Fury _– Például nem szerencsés dolog játszadozni a SHIELD vezérigazgatójával!

_Én_ - Nem nagyon hiszek a szerencsében!

_Fury_ - Ha így folytatod, ezután egyáltalán nem fogsz!

Steve és Phil láthatóan elégedetten nyugtázták, hogy végre valaki „megmondta nekem a „frankót". Azaz Fury úgymond a saját fegyveremmel próbál meg hatást gyakorolni rám, hogy ugyan legyek már egy kicsivel „normálisabb". Mintha bármi esély is lenne rá...

De megfogadtam, hogy „jó" leszek, így kénytelen leszek engedni neki. Legyen jó napjuk!

_Én_ – Legközelebb majd észben tartom.

_Fury _– És jobban járnál, ha a feletteseiddel – Phil-re és a mellettem vigyorgó Steve-re nézett – is mellőznéd az efféle megnyilvánulásokat!

_Coulson _– Ezt valóban örömmel venném!

_Én _– Majd rajta leszek az ügyön! – sóhajtom.

_Steve _– Ebben szívesen segítek! – ajánlotta fel ravaszul.

_Én _– Kösz, menni fog nélküled is!

_Steve _– Arra kíváncsi vagyok!

_Én _– Felőlem lehetsz! – Fury megköszörülte a torkát.

_Fury _– Nos, folytatnád végre! – nézett rám.

_Én _– Legalább támpontot kaphatok?

_Fury _– Ha szükséges, majd felvilágosítalak, ne aggódj! De kezdetnek az is megteszi, ami éppen eszedbe jut.

_Én _– Minek kéne eszembe jutnia? – Fury elmosolyodott, amolyan „nem is olyan hülye ez a lány" arckifejezéssel jutalmazva.

_Fury _– Mitől vagy te különleges?

Tetszett, hogy a _különleges _szót használta. Ez olyan elismerően és kedvesen hatott. Kicsit meg is növelte a beszélőkedvem. Talán ezt akarta elérni? Okos ez a Fury, sőt, okosabb, mint gondolnám! Vele tényleg nem célszerű ujjat húzni! És még talán a hídon rendezett „kis bemutatóm"-ért cserébe is tartogat valamit a számomra. Kezdek „félni"!


End file.
